Desenfreado
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Algo incotido, ação impensada. Situação inesperada. Era esta a palavra que Marlene poderia uar para definir o estranho turbilhão de sentimentos que passaram a tomar conta de sua mente e coração. Ela não estava preparada para se apaixonar por ninguém menos
1. TRAILER

_Ela é uma garota comum. _

Como uma criatura pode ser tão irritante a ponto de fazer com que eu queria me tornar uma psicopata maníaca depressiva e cometer um assassinato mental? Sim, meu querido e adorado irmão é um idiota, abestado e extremamente irritante, que não sabe fazer nada certo. Roubou o último pedaço de torta de chocolate. A parte de cima do bolo, onde fica o recheio que eu sempre guardo pra comer por último... E ERA O MALDITO ÚLTIMO PEDAÇO DO BOLO INTEIRO!

_Ela odeia um certo garoto. _

Sirius Black é a pior espécie humana - sim, eu sei que humanos não têm espécies. Mas acreditem, Sirius Black não é humano, ele é um verme. Um humano-verme, ou como queiram chamá-lo - que um dia colocou os pés na terra. Sorte que ele não é da minha turma, e nem vai ser esse ano(Que pelo amor de qualquer coisa, ele não seja da minha turma esse ano!) porque ele é mais um desses palermas de dezesseis anos que acham que todas as garotas suspiram ao vê-lo passar pelo corredor ou jogar futebol.

_Esse certo garoto está disposto a conseguir sair com ela. _

_Hottie Doggie está acabou de entrar. _

_**Hottie Doggie:** Então quer dizer que nós temos um encontro?_

Porque eu simplesmente não bloqueio ele?

_Em todo o relacionamento a gente conhece..._

_**Hottie Doggie:** Oi, Lene..._

_**McLene:** Pra você é McKinnon, Black. _

_**Hottie Doggie:** Como você quiser, babe. _

_**McLene:** mode cara de repulsa: ON_

_Ama..._

- Se você quer saber a minha opinião, Kinnon... - murmurou o Sirius 'Intragável' Black (grande novidade, é só ele que inferniza a minha vida) mordiscando a minha orelha. Na boa, esse verme é louco.

- Eu não quero saber a sua opinião, Black - rosnei. Rosnei como uma fera feroz, e tudo de amedrontador que possa existir na selva. - AGORA QUER TIRAR ESSAS SUAS MÃOS REPUGNANTES DE CIMA DE MIM?

_...e depois odeia. _

Tudo o que eu lembro é dos braços do Sirius ao redor da minha cintura, e às vezes nos meus cabelos. O olhar dele e aquele sorriso que, só de lembrar, faz meu coração dar saltos, e as minhas mãos suarem frio.

Não, eu realmente não ligo para o que ele está fazendo nesse exato minuto.

Não ligo mesmo.

_Às vezes simplesmente as coisas não saem como o planejado. _

É, acho que tá bom pro começo do segundo ano. Nossa, eu tô ficando velha...(e encalhada, mas isso fica nas internas).

Minha primeira S/M. x

Espero que vcs gostem de lê-la, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Agradecimentos especiais à: Mylla Evans e Ju McMilt. Sem vocês duas eu não teria conseguido escrever essa fic. Vcs foram as duas pessoas que estiveram ali SEMPRE do meu lado enquanto eu escrevia a fic. x

beeeijos a quem leu textos a parte da fic ou até mesmo a fic inteira e me encorajou de algum modo. XD


	2. Esse ano eu vou

Esse ano eu vou...

- Fazer aula de dança. (Sim, porque eu amo 'requebrar meu esqueleto'. Essa, aliás, é uma expressão ridícula que minha mãe insiste em usar até hoje achando que está abalando geral, o que é mais patético ainda. E além do mais, preciso tirar esse excesso de gostosura - vulgo: banha - que está me atazanando a vida. Talvez seja por causa disso que o Bonitinho - um garoto qualquer que eu e minhas amigas apelidados assim - não me convidou para dançar. A terrível banha da minha barriga deve ter conversado com ele, já que meus pneus estão fazendo uma volta. O que eu quis dizer com isso? Não faço a mínima.)

- Fazer cursinho de francês. (Sim, porque eu gosto de fazer biquinho e não estou nem aí. E além do mais, esses dias eu vi um filme MARAVILHOSO na televisão que tinha um cara DUPLAMENTE MARAVILHOSO - porque ele tinha aqueles caixinhos dourados caindo sobre os olhos azuis e isso conta como bônus - e eu simplesmente preciso aprender a falar francês para poder viajar para França, conhecê-lo, conquistá-lo e viver feliz para sempre. E também porque eu terminei meu cursinho de espanhol e sou uma pessoa hiperativa.)

- Estudar mais. (Sem comentários nesse aqui, tenho que me tornar igual a minha amiga Lily Evans, que é um exemplo para toda a humanidade. Embora James Potter viva batendo palmas, dançando a macarena e o que mais ela pedir, minha amiga ruivinha continua focada como sempre e com seus perfeitos 10 de ponta a ponta no boletim. Acho que ela é mágica, porque sinceramente...NÃO TENHO A MÍNIMA IDÉIA DE COMO ELA CONSEGUE! Amor e Trabalho não dão certo juntos... Sei por experiência própria. Sim, eu mesma já tentei. Meu último namoro - duas semanas podem ser contadas como namoro? Não, acho que não... Vamos fingir que eu nunca fiquei com olhinhos brilhando por causa de um otário - foi um fracasso total, em minhas notas, quero dizer... Porque o namoro em si... bom, vamos mudar de assunto. O que quero dizer é que tenho de ser como Lily. Ela tem como lema EEE, traduzindo...Estude, estude, estude! É, algumas pessoas simplesmente são iluminadas.)

- Não arrebentar a cara do meu irmão toda vez que ele pôr os pés em meu quarto. (Digamos que eu tendo a ser um pouquinho - muito - violenta às vezes - sempre - com meu querido irmãozinho de onze anos).

- Arranjar um namorado. (Não que eu queira um ou tenha tempo para isso, mas é um conselho de Emmeline, e acho que devo segui-lo. Ou não? Não sei... Mas, antes preciso tirar toda essa gostosura - para não usar o outro nome abominante - e me tornar uma mulher sensual, gostosa, misteriosa e completamente apaixonante. Não uma simples garota de quinze anos que gosta de compor músicas no teclado, escrever versos na aula de química e xingar o maldito sistema que faz essa matéria ser obrigatória.

- Aprender a usar maquiagem. (Bom, eu sei usar maquiagem...O que eu tenho que aprender é usar aquele maldito lápis preto no olho sem derramar metade das minhas lágrimas para isso. Algo inútil, mas é o que essa sociedade totalmente opressora e machista obriga nós, mulheres, a fazer. Mas, se bem que tem seu lado bom...Que seja).

É, acho que tá bom pro começo do segundo ano. Nossa, eu tôo ficando velha...(e encalhada, mas isso fica nas internas).

Busted tocando no pc. Pai e mãe vendo TV na sala. Porque, raios, o primeiro do ano teve que cair no domingo? Já começo o ano no tédio mortal. Que nóia. Sem noção...

Passei a tarde inteira sem fazer absolutamente NADA! Hoje é aniversário da Lilys, mas ela saiu com os pais dela. O James não pára de me importunar no MSN perguntando dela... Um saco. Como é que a Lilys pode ficar solteira com uma cara gato - gato não...GATO! - como o James - sim, porque o James apesar de ser um completo panaca e idiota é um GATO! - que até não é má pessoa - sim, ele tem seus momentos (ainda que raros) sendo uma pessoa legal e interessante - e a Lilys tá há um tempinho já sem namorar...O carinha do terceirão foi o último, e foi há mais de um ano atrás... Ela deve estar ficando sem prática já... momento veneno: ON Fala sério, ela não tem vontade de beijar na boca, não? Se ela focalizasse metade da atenção que ela dá para os estudos no James, eles já estariam até casados... Porque pelo amor de qualquer coisa, aquele guri tá caidinho por ela!

Balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música. Aham. Aham. Aham. Uhull. Vamos empolgar, porque eu REALMENTE preciso. Já é seis horas da noite (ou da tarde?), e a Lilys ainda não voltou. Nóia totaaal - e mais um pouco, se depender...

- MARLENE, VEM JANTAR! - meu querido e delicado irmão dando um hiper ultra mega power soco na minha porta, porque aquilo não é batida, é um desmoronamento na frente da minha porta.

- Já vou, coisinha irritante - digo baixinho, pra não arranjar encrenca já no primeiro do ano.

Busted é realmente demais. Só eles para entenderem o meu momento emo de ser nesse domingo entendiante, e ainda por cima primeiro do ano. Uma coisinha frenética piscando em meu msn.

_Lilys acaba de entrar. _

Agora que aquela criatura decide dar as caras no MSN?

_**Li Evans**: Oi, Lene. Tudo bom?_

_**McLene**: o.O_

_Li Evans: O que foi?_

_**McLene:** Sem comentários para você, Evans. _

_**Li Evans**:O que eu fiz dessa vez? ò.ó_

_**McLene**: Que tipo de amiga deixa a outra o dia inteiro mofando na frente do computador? E ainda por cima, eu ainda nem te entreguei meu presente... Você e a Emm fizeram um complô contra mim. _

_**Li Evans**: A Emm? Ela tá viajando, sua poia. _

_**McLene:** Verdade. Esqueci deste fato, momentamente. mode culto: ON _

_Li Evans: Viu como ler o dicionário às vezes ajuda a aprimorar o vocabulário? XD_

_**McLene:** DIE! o.O_

_Li Evans: Não vou responder a isso, McKinnon. _

_**McLene:** Isso não muda o fato de que você me jogou as traças no momento mais importante de sua vida. _

_**Li Evans:** Momento mais importante da minha vida?_

_**McLene:** Sim, você vai casar com James. _

_**Li Evans:** Ahn?_

_**McLene:** O chato não para de me azucrinar no MSN, e além do mais...Eu bolei uma teoria... xT_

_**Li Evans:** Não sei se estou preparada para ouvir isso..._

_**McLene:** Se você focalizar metade da atenção que você dá aos estudos em James... vocês vão acabar se casando e sendo FELIZES PARA SEMPRE! XD_

_**Li Evans:** Acho que James enfeitiçou você._

- MARLENE, A MÃE TÁ CHAMANDO! - mais uma vez o pestinha de meu irmão e seu desmoronamento em minha porta.

Breathe. Breathe. É nisso que tento pensar ao sentir o arrebatador impulso de pegar o pescoço de meu irmão e...

Estou trabalhando isso com meu terapeuta, não se preocupem.

_**McLene'fora**: Daqui a pouco eu volto, Lilys. _

_**Li Evans:** Okays. _

_**McLene'fora:** Pode deixar que chego a tempo de ser a dama do casamento ou pelo menos a madrinha de seu primeiro filho. XD_

_**Li Evans:** Você vai chegar é a tempo de preparar sua própria execução. Marlene McKinnon, te condeno a morrer na fogueira. _

_**McLene'fora:** Você está andando mto comigo, Lilys. _

_**Li Evans:** São sete anos de convivência... mas por que você tá dizendo isso?_

_**McLene'fora:** Seu lado violento está vindo à tona. _

_**Li Evans:** Vai embora, vai... o.o_

Como uma criatura pode ser tão irritante a ponto de fazer com que eu queria me tornar uma psicopata maníaca depressiva e cometer um assassinato mental? Sim, meu querido e adorado irmão é um idiota, abestado e extremamente irritante, que não sabe fazer nada certo. Roubou meu último pedaço de torta de chocolate. A parte de cima do bolo onde fica o recheio que eu sempre guardo pra comer por último... E ERA O MALDITO ÚLTIMO PEDAÇO DO BOLO INTEIRO!

Mas tudo bem. Um dia eu ainda me vingo por tudo o que ele já me fez. Quando eu for uma cantora e/ou compositora famosa e um escritor bem hiper ultra mega power quiser fazer a minha biografia, eu vou descontar todo o meu ódio guardado em páginas insanas escritas com um vermelho vivo. mode insane: ON

Busted é a minha luz no fim do túnel (alguém consegue dizer o quanto Meet you there é perfeita?). Som no último volume no pc (em pensamento, porque se não minha mãe arranca minhas tripas fora e faz um ensopado com legumes para meu irmão comer... O que não seria má idéia... Opa...Mente insana e hiperativa trabalho de um jeito incorreto novamente. Meu terapeuta - imaginário, já que não tenho dinheiro suficiente e sou inteligente o bastante para não gastar o que tenho com um terapeuta estúpido - já me avisou sobre isso).

MSN piscando freneticamente again.

_**McLene:** O que foi, Lilys? _

_**Li Evans:** mode cara de anjo: ON_

_**McLene:** Você não me engana, Evans. _

_**Li Evans**: HUAHIAHAUIHA _

_**McLene:** mode cara confusa: ON _

_**Li Evans:** ..._

_**McLene:** Dá pra falar o que, diabos, está acontecendo?_

_**Li Evans:** Decidi te perdoar. _

_**McLene:** Do quê? Por quê_?

Do que Lilys estava falando? Perdoar minhas piadinhas inúteis sobre ela e James sentandos numa árvore, se beijando, depois o casamento...

Busted rules. Falling for you é simplesmente mais que melhor de bom e...

EU VOU MATAR A EVANS!

_Hottie Doggie foi adicionado a conversa._


	3. Conversas Frustrantes

Conversas frustrantes

_Li Evans saiu da conversa. _

_Hottie Doggie te adicionou no MSN. _

Não. Não. Não. Na realidade eu estou sofrendo de esquizofrenia, e este terrível e abominante PESADELO é apenas um tolo fruto da minha imaginação e apenas isso. Nada mais...

MSN piscando freneticamente. Apenas feche os olhos, e quando abri-los nada disso será real.

Respire fundo. Breathe. Breathe.

Inspire e...

_**Hottie Doggie:** Oi, Lene..._

_**McLene:** Pra você é McKinnon, Black. _

_**Hottie Doggie:** Como você quiser, babe. _

_**McLene:** mode cara de repulsa: ON_

_**Hottie Doggie:** Que posso dizer? Ninguém resiste ao meu charme..._

_**McLene:** Acho que elas estão enojadas demais para ter uma reação ao serem agarradas, Black. _

_**Hottie Doggie:** Ah, então você está a par das minhas façanhas?_

_**McLene:** Só em seus sonhos eu vou prestar atenção em alguma coisa que você faça. _

_**Hottie Doggie**: Você está prestando atenção em mim agora. _

_**McLene:** É porque eu quero desfrutar do (des)prazer da sua companhia... u.u_

_**Hottie Doggie:** Sempre soube que você tinha um amor platônico e completamente obscuro por mim, McKinnon. _

_**McLene:** Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo idiotices. _

Sirius Black é a pior espécie humana - sim, eu sei que humanos não tem espécies. Mas acreditem, Sirius Black não é humano, ele é um verme. Um humano/verme, ou como queiram chamá-lo - que um dia colocou os pés na terra. Sorte que ele não é da minha turma, e nem vai ser esse ano(Que pelo amor de qualquer coisa ele não seja da minha turma esse ano!) porque ele é mais um desses palermas de dezesseis anos que acham que todas as garotas suspiram ao vê-lo passar pelo corredor ou jogar futebol.

Rrrrr...#$#()¨& (palavras censuradas devido ao horário e ao meu público alvo do momento).

Eu vou matar a Evans. Eu vou matar o Black. E vou matar o Potter, porque aposto que isso foi idéia dele. Claro, ele que deve ter dito: Lilys, adiciona o Sirius na sua conversa com a McKinnon, ele vai adorar conversar com ela enquanto nós estamos ocupados e... Tudo bem que Lilys deve ter dito coisas impronunciáveis para ele, mas usou a idéia do crápula para se vingar de mim.

_**McLene:** Golpe baixo, Lilys. _

_**Li Evans:** Achei que vocês dois gostariam de se conhecer melhor. cara de anjo_

_**McLene:** Esqueceu do último episódio em que nós dois estivemos presentes no mesmo local?_

Digamos que... não foi nada agradável. Eu e Lilys fomos junto com Emm para assistir o jogo de futebol no qual Remus - seu atual namorado - jogou junto com James e Sirius – que, infelizmente, são seus melhores amigos. Não sei porque, Remus é um guri tão legal... - e então... bom... Fomos para a lanchonete onde é o point da galera, e bom... Ahn... Emm e Remus foram para outra mesa num canto mais... digamos... reservado. Lilys e James ficaram trocando os habituais carinhos e elogios... E sobrou eu e Black. Sentados um do lado do outro, e...

- Então, Lene... - começou ele, aproximando sua boca perigosamente da minha orelha.

- Pra você é McKinnon, Black - rosnei, violentamente corada.

- Qual é, Kinnon... - sussurrou ele, mordendo minha orelha. SIM, MORDENDO MINHA ORELHA! E de onde veio esse Kinnon? Quem deu permissão para ele me chamar de Kinnon? - Você não pode perder a oportunidade de ficar comigo...

FICAR COM ELE? Ele chama isso de oportunidade...?

E antes que suas mãos pudesse concretizar seu plano - agarrar minha cintura, quero dizer - cravei com todas as minhas forças de Wolverine as unhas em seu braço - musculoso, devo dizer... Mas isso não interessa. Não interessa que ele tenha bíceps incríveis e naquele dia tivesse deixado a barba por fazer ficando uma cara e atormentado totalmente sexy e... CALA A BOCA, MARLENE!

_**Li Evans:** Acho que a lanchonete inteira escutou o urro de dor que ele deu. HAUAHIAHIUAHUIAH_

_**McLene:** Que posso dizer... mode maligno: ON_

_**Li Evans:** Nunca mexa com uma garota aspirante a Wolverine? _

_**McLene:** Não era isso que tinha em mente, mas também serve... XD_

_**Li Evans:** Sirius sabe ser legal..._

_McLene: DIE! traidooora ò.ó_

_**Li Evans:** continuando..._

_**McLene:** ..._

_Li Evans: Sirius sabe ser legal quando quer. _

_**McLene:** Só se for com você...  
**Li Evans:** Ele vive tentando puxar papo com você, Lene. _

_**McLene:** Ele trata as garotas como lixo... Fica usando e depois jogando fora... E a única razão pela qual ele continua falando comigo é pra cumprir a missão de conseguir mais um desafio acertado em sua lista e depois bye bye, otária!_

_**Li Evans:** Sua mente é muito insana e hiperativa, Lene. Chega a dar arrepios. _

_**McLene:** EU SEI! XD mode feminista: ON_

_**Li Evans: **Percebi..._

Já são nove horas. Eu tô sem o menor sono. E o bom é que não tem aula amanhã, nem depois de amanhã, e nem depois... É TÃO BOM ESTAR DE FÉRIAS!

Sério. Não, sério mesmo... Que tipo de pessoa tem um nick tão vulgar e com um sentido tão OTÁRIO, MACHISTA, SE ACHÃO E IDIOTA COMO ESSE?

momento indignado: ON

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** Que tá fazendo, Kinnon?_

Momentaneamente esqueci que estou falando com uma aberração cromossômica (sim, porque só a biologia explica o fato de Sirius ter alguns parafusos a menos - muitos, diga-se de passagem).

_**McLene:** Nada do seu interesse, Black. _

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** Hummm..._

_**McLene:** Você escuta Busted?_

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** Você não? o.O_

_**McLene:** Como você sabe que eu escuto Busted?_

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** Em uma aula de reforço de química que eu sentei do seu lado vi uma foto da banda colada no seu fichário. _

_**McLene:** Olhar biônico. _

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** sorrindo de lado Pode-se dizer que sim..._

_**McLene:** ..._

_**Hottie Doggie'escutando Busted:** Quando é do meu interesse. _

Tudo bem. Aquilo mudava tudo de figura, certo? Errado.

Mas Sirius gostando de Busted? Eu tendo uma conversa civilizada com Sirius?

PORQUE, PELO AMOR DE QUALQUER COISA, EU ESTOU CHAMANDO ELE DE SIRIUS? O NOME DELE É BLACK!

B-L-A-C-K!

Die, Marlene McKinnon, die.

Eu me odeio.

Deus, porque você me castiga desse jeito? Não. Sério. Sério mesmo... Eu REALMENTE não mereço isso. Eu não sou a Cinderela - to mais pra gata borralheira, talvez nem isso - mas estou realmente necessitando de uma fada madrinha que me tire da escuridão em que me encontro neste very moment.

_EmmLOVERemus acabou de entrar.. _

Isso foi um sinal? Cara, eu não acredito nessas coisas, né... Mas sei lá...

Cabuloso isso. Sinistro mesmo.

MSN piscando freneticamente. Tô com dor nas costas já...

_**EmmLOVERemus :** Como vão as coisas, doll?_

_**McLene:** Acho que vou me jogar da janela ou de repente me enforcar aqui no quarto mesmo. mode melodramático: ON_

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Hum...certo. cara de porque eu fui perguntar_

_**McLene:** SUA COW! Ò.ó_

_**EmmLOVERemus:** HAHUAHAIUHAUIHAI Desembucha, vai. _

_**McLene:** Lilys aprontou uma feia comigo dessa vez..._

_**EmmLOVERemus:** O que a amada de James Potter fez dessa vez? _

_**McLene:** Estamos de férias, sabe como é..._

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Sem ter que estudar, a mente de Lilian Evans pode se tornar muito perigosa e realizar coisas malignas. _

_**McLene:** Exatamente. _

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Pode falar. Acredite, nada mais me surpreende nessa vida. _

_**McLene:** E por que não?_

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Sirius escuta Busted e aposto que isso já serviu para te deixar caidinha por ele. _

_**McLene:** cara de espanto:ON SUA HIPER ULTRA MEGA COW! A Lilys já te contou tudo! Ò.ó_

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Acho que vocês fazem um par super foufo. olhos brilhando_

_**McLene:** Isso é porque você tá apaixonada. Se depender, até o Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa formam um casal foufo olhos brilhando estupidamente pra você. mode irritado:ON_

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Não fale assim, doll. É claro que você também quer ser apaixonar. _

_**McLene:** Não quero não. _

_**EmmLOVERemus:** Quer sim. Acredite! É maravilhoso XD olhos brilhando novamente_

_**McLene:** Com licença, acho que vou vomitar._

É isso. Tenho certeza agora. Lylis e Emm estavam realizando um complô contra mim. Só pode. Lilys pode ter idéias realmente malignas quando quer... Não tanto quanto as minhas, mas verdadeiramente perigosas. Porque eu fui mexer com fogo ruivo que há dentro dela, enrustido em algum lugar?

Humpf. $#()&¨# (Sessão de palavras censuradas again).

Comecei o ano desbocada.

_**Hottie Doggie:** Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away _

_Well this year _

_To save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_**McLene:** o.o_

_**Hottie Doggie:** Lálálá (tradução: não lembro a letra de cor)_

_**McLene: **ò.ó_

_**Hottie Doggie:** A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

_A man under cover but you tore me apart _

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again _

_Hottie Doggie está offline. _

OMG. Eu não mereço isso. Por que Black tem que gostar de Busted também?


	4. Autoajuda e planos inesperados

Auto-ajuda e planos inesperados.

Acho que tenho que comprar um livro de auto-ajuda. Sim, definitivamente tenho que comprar um livro de auto-ajuda. Como matar um crápula em cinco passos e não se deixar levar pela piedade. É, acho que não é bem um livro de auto-ajuda que estou precisando.

Acho que vou me exorcizar. Depois que vi o Exorcismo de Emily Rose eu fiquei craque. Afinal, que não consegue fazer aquilo?

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. SAIA DE MIM ESPÍRITO MALIGNO! Nada de sentimentos mundamos e que não valham à pena dentro de mim. E quem disse que tenho sentimentos por Sirius Repugnante Black? O único sentimento que consigo ter por aquele verme rastejante é ódio!

Jogada na cama com os pés pro alto. Quantas estrelinhas tem no meu teto? o.O Não saberia dizer... Meu travesseiro tá se mexendo. AI MEU DEUUUS! Porque eu fui brincar de dizer que eu posso fazer o exorcismo igual o da Emily Rose? EU JURO QUE EU TAVA MENTINDO!

_Baby I don't know what to say_

_It's like that every day_

_I never felt this way_

_Yeaaah yeahhh_

_I just don't know what to do_

_If I could be with you_

_Girl you know it's true_

_I love that thing you do_

Ah, ótimo. Além de medrosa eu virei uma ignorante. Ò...Ó Era simplesmente o meu celular tocando...

- Alô? - digo com minha ultra mega sexy voice. Mentira. Atendi com uma voz de medrosa ignorante porque é o que sou.

_- Fala, poia. _

Como eu poderia esquecer da maravilhosa amiga que tenho? Lilian Evans que REALMENTE me sabotou, como ninguém mais faria. Eu ainda vou cortá-la em picadinhos. Bom, na verdade não vou. Mas faria isso se não gostasse dela.

- Tu que me ligou ow anta! Fala você.

_- Nossa, que stress, doll. _

- Você tá andando muito com a Emm, Lilys.

Risadinha marota. ODEIO ESSA RISADINHA! Quem ela pensa que é para se sentir a maior só porque conseguiu aplicar um golpe perfeito em mim? Acho que quem me visse pensando isso diria que nós não somos melhores amigas, mas somos mesmo. Nossa relação é só um pouco turbulenta porque eu AINDA ACHO que ela e James vão se casar, ter uma penca de filhos e serem felizes para sempre. Sou uma má amiga por pensar isso? Eu só quero a felicidade dela e essa nojenta vem aí com sete pedras na mão... Sete pedras com um nome só: Sirius Black. O ser mais abominante da face da terra. UUUUI!

_- Não muito, na realidade. Essa está viajando. _

Me recuso a responder o óbvio.

_- Só estou falando assim pra te provocar. _

Outro silêncio meu. Outra risadinha marota de Lylis.

_- E aí, como anda o romance com o Doggie? _

Já mencionei o quanto odeio aquela risadinha nojenta que ela dá quando apronta uma comigo?E ela só acha que vai se dar bem com essa. SÓ ACHA!

- Na realidade, vai muito bem. Tão bem que nós vamos ao cinema na quarta junto com você e James.

Momento silêncioso do outro lado da linha. SIM! Aposto que Lylis não esperava por essa, certo? Corretíssimo. Eu sou um gênio. Mais que isso. Eu sou brilhante. Eu sou um gênio EXTREMAMENTE brilhante. Cara, eu me amo! Eu sou demais! fazendo dancinha da vitória

Tudo bem que o que eu falei foi uma pura mentira, mas por pouco tempo.

_McLene acaba de entrar._

Msn realmente é uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Eu odeio o modo como o homem destrói a natureza e faz coisas estúpidas como guerras, etc, etc, etc. Mas, devo dizer... que a senhora tecnologia, principalmente a senhorita internet... NOSSA, SALVOU MINHA VIDA!

_James está online. _

Não preciso dizer mais nada, hã? Eu sou muito má. Muahahaha. Eu sou muito malina, cara. Sério mesmo. Eu até me espanto comigo mesma. Eu faço coisas tão más, mais tão más... que eu chego a ser muito má. Será que isso fez algum sentido? É, fez. Apesar de eu ter dito coisas extremamente idiotas.

Silêncio profundo do outro lado da linha. Acho que Lilys desmaiou, foi vomitar, bateu a cabeça na parede ou os 3 em ordens diferentes, claro. Porque se ela tivesse desmaiado não ia conseguir fazer os outros dois e...

_JaMeS: Hey, Lene. Você está falando com a Li?_

_McLene'no tel com a Lylis: Sim. Porque? cara de anjo _

_JaMeS: Nada não... mãos nos bolsos_

_McLene: Na realidade... Nós estávamos combinando de ir no cinema na quarta... risadinha marota_

_JaMeS: É...?_

_McLene: Sim... sorriso feliz E estávamos pensando em convidar você... outro sorriso feliz_

_JaMeS: Posso levar o Sirius?_

Balde de água gelada jogado em cima de mim. Tudo bem, nada é perfeito. Mas, sempre posso recorrer as alternativas de unhadas ou sair correndo, certo? Errado. Simplesmente vou entrar no cinema e sentar com uma distância considerável de Black. Simples e fácil. E eu só estou aceitando isso porque eu realmente quero ver o filme A profecia. Senão não aceitava. É lógico que eu não aceitava. Que dúvida. o.O

_McLene: Que seja. sorriso amarelo_

_JaMeS: Beleza. Vou ligar pra ele. _

_McLene: õ/_

_JaMeS: \õ_

Sons de movimento vindo do outro lado da linha. E sei que Lylis só está fazendo isso porque ganhou minutos grátis em seu pula-pula da Brasil telecom.

_- Por favor, diga que você está brincando comigo. _

A vingança é um prato que se come frio. Mas devo dizer que o meu até que está bem quentinho. segunda dancinha da vitória

- Não, não estou.

_- Você é uma vaca. Sabia disso?_

_-_ Sabia sim.

Risadinha marota. AHÁ! Ninguém pode comigo. Eu tentei avisar, mas...Não, não tentei.

E além do que, Lilys poderia recusar... Mas ela não recusou, certo? Ela é mesmo uma cega tapada que não percebe que gosta de James Potter com todas as forças de seu ser. Nossa, isso aqui tá parecendo fala de personagem de novela mexicana...

_Hottie Doggie está online. _

_Hottie Doggie: Então quer dizer que nós temos um encontro?_

Porque eu simplesmente não bloqueio ele? Ò...Ó


	5. Sessão de cinema e técnicas de luta

Sessão de cinema e técnicas de luta

Porque eu fui ter essa idéia absurda de ir ao cinema para provar a Lilys que a minha mente insana é muito mais insana do que a dela? Eu não acredito que eu decidi fazer isso! Agora estou aqui neste quarto sombrio e amedrontador, procurando algo decente no meio deste buraco negro que é o meu querido e amado quarto.

Marlene McKinnon se olhando no espelho entre caras e bocas (muito feias, por sinal) demonstrando sua inocência (?) e boa vontade para aprontar uma vingança. Alice Donavan atirada na minha cama com a revista Capricho nas mãos e um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Visão do inferno? Talvez.

- Então, o que você vai vestir? - Por mais que eu esteja feliz que minha querida e idolatrada amiga e vizinha Alice tenha voltado de sua viagem no natal e ano novo em família lá no fim do mundo, isso não quer dizer que eu esteja feliz por ela me lembrar do meu dilema pessoal.

Desde quando importa o que eu vou vestir? Bom, na realidade importa. Não que eu esteja preocupada com minha aparência ou algo do tipo, porque eu sei muito bem que minha aparência grotesca (tudo bem, estou sendo melodramática e extremamente exagerada, mas e daí? A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quero) não tem conserto, mas eu também não posso ficar um lixo. Não porque Black estará lá como minha querida amiga Alice que acabou de voltar da viagem está insinuando. Ela pode ser a mais calma e doce criatura que existe na face da terra, mas ela consegue me tirar do sério. Sua sutileza é extremamente irritante, porque além de me deixar louca eu me sinto culpada por querer esganá-la e então jogá-la pela janela.

- Acredite, Lice. Se eu soubesse, já estaria vestida.

Alice é a mais legal. A mais amada. Mais fofa. Mais pequena (o que é uma assassinato ao português, mas combina com a sonoridade do meu pensamento).

- Lene, já é quase sete horas da noite. Dá pra escolher uma roupa, pelo amor de qualquer coisa? - Ok. Lice está ficando impaciente e isso não acontece todo dia. Mas, ela só está assim porque combinou de se encontrar com Frank no shopping, também. Porque será que Emm, Lice e (futuramente) Lily são felizes no amor enquanto EU estou fadada ao fracasso? Isso REALMENTE não é justo. Não mesmo.

- Bom, enquanto isso, eu vou entrar no MSN, ok? - dizendo isso, minha querida e amada amiga se levanta de um pulo da cama e vai até meu idolatrado computador.

Não que eu me importe no quanto Lice está concentrada em sua conversa cibernética. Mas, se fosse Frank, eu saberia. Acreditem, eu saberia. Ela estaria com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas não é assim que ela se encontra no momento. Ela está parecendo com... Marlene McKinnon, ou seja, _eu_. E isso não é bom, definitivamente não é bom. Não é bom porque ela está com aquela cara que (dizem que) eu tenho quando estou fazendo algo que (tecnicamente) não devia.

Tudo bem. Essa calça jeans não é tão horrenda assim, e essa blusa preta com um decote um tanto quanto ousado não estão tão ruins assim como um conjunto. Meus sapatos a la boneca e a maquiagem (colaboração de Lice) vão ter que servir...Vão ter que servir porque neste exato momento minha atenção se desviou para o mundo virtual.

_**Lice:** Oi, Siri. abraço apertado SAUDADEEES!_

_**Hottie Doggie:** Hey, Cici. sorrindo encabulado Digo o mesmo, prima. _

_**Lice:** Então, preparado para o big ENCONTRO de hoje com a MARLENE? sorriso feliz_

_**Hottie Doggie:** Babe, no final nós vamos estar tão agarrados fervorosamente entre beijos de paixão que ela nem vai perceber que acabou o filme e que todos os olhares estão voltados para nós. sorriso sedutor_

_**Lice:** HUAIAHUAAIUHAUIAH Como se você não conhecesse a Lene. _

_**Hottie Doggie:** Na verdade, Cici, é a Marlene que não me conhce. sorriso maroto_

- Lene, eu estou vendo você espiar a minha conversa. - Alice Donavan, eu vou acabar com você, Emm, Lilys e todas as pessoas que estão conspirando contra mim. Juro que vou.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de puxar os lindos e sedosos cabelos negros e encaracolados de Lice e colocar fogo neles (bom, na verdade eu não tenho essa vontade sádica, mas gostaria de ter). Porque Lice e Sirius 'Insuportável' Black, que além de ter o mesmo sangue precisam ser unidos, confidentes, melhores amigos, tudo de bom que possa existir em uma amizade? Isso me enoja.

Acho que vou vomi... Ok, isso fica pra mais tarde, já que meu celular está tocando. Música que toca em filmes de suspense. Sim, é uma chamada de Lilys.

- Fala, poia. - Atendo, com a maior boa vontade do mundo. Tenho que agir naturalmente e fingir que não ligo que Black estará lá com segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções ao meu respeito.

- Desista, Lene - resmuga ela, mas tenho certeza que já deve estar deslumbrantemente arrumada e contando os segundos no relógio. Tenho certeza. - Eu não vou.

- Que roupa você está usando? - Sim, eu sou má. Sim, eu gosto de fazer os outros sofrerem. Sim, eu estou com uma terrível vontade de voltar atrás nessa idéia louca.

- Ahn? - Eu sei que ela entendeu o que eu diz dizer. Não se faça de desentendida, Srta. Evans, não vai colar comigo.

- Que roupa você está usando? - insisto. Não vou deixar minha amiga ruiva sair dessa tão fácil.

- De pijama. - Sinto uma hesitação em sua voz. Lily Evans não sabe mentir.

- Mentirooosa.

- Não sou, não.

- É, sim.

- Não sou, não.

- É, sim.

- Não sou, nã...

- LILY EVANS, CALA ESSA BOCA E MOVA ESSE SEU TRASEIRO PARA CÁ IMEDIATAMENTE!

Uou. Além do fato de Lice ter roubado o telefone (nada delicadamente, diga-se de passagem), ela acabou de berrar com Lilys no telefone? NÃO! Absolutamente NÃO! Eu não vi isso. É realmente impressionante. Tão impressionante a ponto de não ser impressionante. Tá, eu preciso formular essas frases idiotas pra tentar parecer inteligente, porque eu estou incrivelmente nervosa e de repente esse tal 'encontro' está se tornando mais real a cada momento que passa, e isso não é bom. Acreditem, não é nada bom.

Ok. Até agora nada de ruim me aconteceu. Não cai na frente de uma multidão na fila do cinema. Não senti uma terrível vontade de vomitar ao ver Alice e Frank agarradinhos distanciando-se cada vez mais de Lily e eu e o mais importante: nem sinal de James e Black.

- Olá, garotas. - Será que eu contei vantagem muito cedo? É, acho que sim. Infelizmente, sim. Não que eu tenha algo contra James, definitivamente não. O problema é que onde há James, há...

- Hey, Lene. - Sorriso de lado tentando parece sexy e (não) conseguindo. Ele é um idiota e eu NUNCA me sentiria atraída por ele. NUNCA.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer que é McKinnon pra você, Black? Quer que eu desenhe?

Sair batendo pé não resolve as coisas, mas pelo menos eu fico longe dele. Essa vai ser uma loooooonga sessão de cinema. Longa mesmo, porque essa fila não parece andar muito, se querem saber a minha opinião. E...opa, opa, opa...o que são essas mãos atrás de mim pousadas na minha cintura? O que significa isso? Por que tô sentindo um calorzinho perto da minha orelha?

- Se você quer saber a minha opinião, Kinnon... - murmurou o Sirius 'Intragável' Black (grande novidade, é só ele que inferniza a minha vida) mordiscando a minha orelha. Na boa, esse verme é louco.

- Eu não quero saber a sua opinião, Black - rosnei. Rosnei como uma fera feroz, e tudo de amedrontador que possa existir na selva. - AGORA QUER TIRAR ESSAS SUAS MÃOS REPUGNANTES DE CIMA DE MIM?

- Eu não acho que é isso que você queira, Kinnon. – Por que ele tem esse sorrisinho irritante no rosto onde a covinha do canto direito de sua boca se sobressai mais do que a do canto esquerdo? OMG! Por que ele faz isso comigo?

- Primeiro: não me chame de Kinnon. - Mais algumas rosnadas e eu realmente virarei uma selvagem. - Segundo: você não sabe o que eu quero. - Tudo bem que essa foi a lista mais ridícula que eu já fiz, mas ficar de costas para Black, sentindo sua boca perto da minha orelha e suas mãos em minha cintura não me coloca numa posição muito confortável, que me possibilite pensar em algo mais interessante para falar.

- Primeiro: Kinnon combina com você - disse ele, abraçando-me forte. - Segundo: tenho certeza de que não terei problemas em descobrir os desejos mais bem guardados no fundo de sua alma. - Isso foi um beijo no meu pescoço? Porque eu tô deixando ele fazer isso comigo? - Terceiro: você não pode começar uma lista e parar no segundo item. - Outra mordida na orelha. Meu coração deu pulos, e eu tenho certeza que são palpitações de puro e mais sublime ódio.

Ok. That's it. Agora ele realmente pediu. Não. Sério mesmo. Porque ninguém em sã consciência me agarra no meio da fila do cinema, me dá um beijo no pescoço, morde minha orelha e acha que vai se safar dessa. Ingenuidade pura que eu vou destruir em alguns segundos.

Um. Chute no pé.

Dois. Cotovelada no estômago.

Três. Chute em outra parte do corpo que irá garantir que ele pare com essas repugnância por um bom tempo. Sinceramente, se eu não soubesse que Sirius Black é humano, eu diria que ele era uma cadela que vive no cio.

Quatro. Gancho de direita no rosto.

Cinco. Sorriso triunfante. Eu sabia que um dia as lições que aprendi vendo Miss Simpatia com Lice, Emm e Lily serviriam para alguma coisa.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim, Black.

Batendo pés novamente. Apenas porque a porta se abriu e já podemos entrar na sala do cinema. Lily e James não estão conversando, mas a violência também não faz parte do diálogo mudo deles. Acho que está noite será um inferno para todos nós.

Eu já mencionei que esta será uma loooonga sessão? Não importa. Digo novamente, só para frisar bem. Será uma MALDITA longa sessão.


	6. Pr de alimentação e pensamentos filosóf

Praça de alimentação e pensamentos filosóficos

- Eles parecem estar se dando bem, não acha? - Aquele sorriso besta no rosto. Eu odeio esse sorriso. Sorriso de propaganda de pasta de dente. Desgraçado. Crápula. Nojento.

Olho para Black com meu olhar mortal. Não, eu não quero conversa. Porque sério. Não, sério mesmo. Eu não mereço isso.

Eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto à mentalidade de Black. Por acaso ele acha que eu não tenho olhos? Sim, eu estou vendo o quanto Lily e James estão se dando bem. Bom, ao menos estão fazendo comentários educados um com o outro sobre o filme, e até trocaram um sorriso em menos de meia hora de filme. Sim, isso é um avanço. E sim, eu fico feliz por eles. Eu fico MUITO feliz por eles. O que é pavoroso é saber que a felicidade de uma de minhas melhores amigas tem que causar a minha infelicidade.

Não, eu não amo James obscuramente, nem nada parecido. Mas eu tive que propor essa idéia louca de vir no cinema com meu pior inimigo, para que Lilys finalmente tenha descoberto sua paixão ultra mega power in love por James. Sério. Não, sério mesmo. Eu mereço isso? Pode deixar que eu respondo. Não, eu não mereço.

Ops. Acabei de levar um susto. Que tipo de casal consegue trocar risinhos em um filme de suspense ultra mega aterrorizante? Não, é o amor mesmo. Mas eu fico feliz. Ao menos alguns de nós estão se divertindo.

Vários casais dentro do cinema. Isso é deprimente. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que é pior... Estar solteira, sem namorado e extremamente carente ou ter um mala sentando do meu lado que não pára de buzinar nos meus ouvidos.

- Por que você não fala comigo, Kinnon? - Duh! ele ainda tem dúvidas do por que eu não falo com ele? Quando eu digo que Sirius Black é um retardado mental ninguém acredita...

- Porque eu estou assistindo a um filme, Black - bufo. Não tô a fim de conversa agora. Muito menos com ele.

- Eu também estou assistindo a um filme, Kinnon. - Tá, eu desisto de fazer com que ele pare de me chamar de Kinnon. Simplesmente DESISTO! Mas por que essa vozinha irritantemente doce dele está perto do meu ouvido, e que carinha inocente é essa? Ele pensa que engana quem? Idiota. Cafajeste. Uiiiii!

- Caso você não saiba, eu ODEIO conversar enquanto vejo filmes. - Mais uma irritação de minha parte e acho que mato Black com apenas um olhar. Olhar fatal. Uau. Isso seria super ultra mega power. - E além do mais, não é educado conversar no cinema. É falta de consideração com as outras pessoas - rosno entre dentes.

- Você com certeza é uma pessoa única, McKinnon. - Que piscadinha foi essa, agora? Quando eu penso que sou o pior tipo de pessoa que posso ser com ele, Black vem com essa pra cima de mim! Ui, como eu o odeio! COMO EU O ODEIO!

- Eu não te entendo, Black. Sinceramente. - E eu odeio ainda mais quando as palavras escapam da minha boca sem que eu possa fazer nada para controlá-las.

- Acredite, Kinnon, às vezes nem eu me entendo. – Por que ele não pára de sorrir? Eu não entendo. Sinceramente, não. Pior, eu não entendi aquele sorriso e, sinceramente, acho que eu não quero entender.

Ops. Acho que fiz algo que não devia, agora. Agarrei o braço de Black com todas as minhas forças. Por que eu tive que escolher um maldito filme de suspense? Eu sou uma anta quadrada mesmo. Sem noção. Às vezes eu simplesmente NÃO PENSO!

- Se você queria uma oportunidade pra me agarrar, Kinnon, era só dizer - sussurrou o verme. Ódio mortal.

- Acredite, Black, se eu fosse agarrar alguém, você seria o último da list. - rosnei, completamente irritada. Quem é aquele que tá aparecendo no filme? Eu já nem consigo distinguir.

- Ao menos eu estou em sua lista. – Por que os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso tão suave? Por que seus olhos negros expressam uma sinceridade aguda que chega a doer em meu peito? Eu tô me sentindo completamente piegas e sem jeito.

Focalize na tela. Focalize na tela. Inspire. Inspire. Inspire. Porque nesse exato momento não consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Presta atenção no filme, poxa! Por que minha mente não me obedece? Por que meus olhos só conseguem olhar para os dele? Isso é patético. Pateticamente ridículo. Ridiculamente patético.

- Não fala comigo, Black. Não fala.

Ignoro-o pelo resto da sessão.

Tristeza infinita. Não sei como, mas Lily e James sumiram de vista enquanto Black me carregava para algum lugar da praça de alimentação. Menos mal, porque eu realmente estou faminta.

- Por aqui, McKinnon - diz ele, como se nada fosse nada, guiando-me suavemente com sua mão esquerda no meio de minhas costas. É como ferro em brasa, e isso faz com que eu me sinta extremamente desconfortável.

- Onde, exatamente, nós estamos indo, Black? - pergunto, com um tom mais desconfiado do que eu planejava e menos frio do que deveria.

- Você come, não?

Rolo os olhos, entediada. Se ele pensa que vou me sentar na mesma mesa que ele, Black está muito enganado. EXTREMAMENTE enganado.

- McKinnon, eu não mordo nem nada assim, ok? – Por que Black parece estar realmente bravo? Eu nunca vi esse tom nele antes. E cá entre nós, não combina nem um pouco.

- Eu sei - murmuro baixinho, sentando-me em uma das mesas fingindo pensar no que vou comer.

Batatas fritas e coca-cola é sempre uma ótima pedida. Mas a companhia de um ser irritante que parece não sentir mais vontade de me irritar não é lá muito agradável.

Eu nunca tinha reparado o quão deprimente é ir ao shopping nas férias quando se está solteira. Esse monte de casais felizes e contentes andando de mãos dadas, dando comida um na boca do outro. Casais como Frank e Lice, ou Emm e Remus. Não que eles sejam nojentos nem nada do tipo, mas eles são... Apaixonados.

Eu nunca me apaixonei, e isso é incrivelmente triste. Tá, eu sou a Marlene. E sendo assim, eu sou um muro de tijolos. Eu não tenho sentimentos. Ao menos, é o que todos pensam. Na realidade, até eu penso isso às vezes. Será que eu sou capaz de amar?

Tá. Estou definitivamente ficando deprimida com uma batata frita na boca e um verme sentado a minha frente, sem dizer uma palavra. E, no final das contas, ele nem é tão verme assim. Isso que é o pior.

Comer em silêncio é uma merda.

Declaro agora que comer em silêncio é realmente uma merda.

- Dá pra falar alguma coisa? - peço, completamente agoniada.

- Eu achei que você quisesse ficar em silêncio - diz ele, dando de ombros. Ele está adorando essa situação. Ui, como eu o odeio!

- Não quero, eu só não queria falar com você. - Mais uma vez minha mania de falar as coisas antes de pensar minuciosamente sobre elas.

- Bom saber. - Ótimo, ele vai se fechar em seu casulo particular novamente. Chega disso. Ele está me irritando profundamente.

- Tá. Esquece o que eu disse - digo, me levantando.

Eu realmente estou me sentindo deprimida. É terrível saber que agora eu vou ter que andar sozinha por todos esses corredores deprimentes do shopping, onde eu posso olhar tudo e não posso comprar nada.

O que será que James e Lily estão fazendo? Provavelmente se agarrando em algum local proibido. Não, provavelmente isso é algo que eu faria se tivesse um namorado (e coragem para isso).

Uma mão em meu braço. Ferro em brasa novamente. Por que sinto os cabelinhos de minha nunca se arrepiarem, e de repente é como se eu fosse uma gelatina mole, mas bem molenga mesmo, e completamente estúpida?

- Espera, Kinnon. - Um sorriso doce. Muito doce. Doce demais. - Eu vou com você.

Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde estou me metendo, mas sei que o que vai sair daqui não vai ser bom. Ah, mas não vai meeeesmo.


	7. Palavras que mudam tudo

Palavras que mudam tudo

Quatro palavras que eu sei que no futuro irão destruir minha vida. 'Eu vou com você'. Um dia, Black irá me cobrar por esse 'eu vou com você', e eu não gostaria de estar lá para ver. Mas como ele vai cobrar de mim, eu terei de estar lá. E isso é uma pena, porque eu REALMENTE não gostaria de estar lá, e já não faço a mínima idéia do que estou falando.

- Onde será que eles estão? - pergunto, querendo puxar conversa.

Há quinze minutos estamos andando sem a menor idéia de onde estamos indo, completamente calados. Uma ida no shopping nunca foi tão tediosa e torturante para mim antes.

- James vai mostrar a ela que ele pode ser um cara legal. - Estou começando a me acostumar com esse sorriso de lado.

- Interessante - murmuro, olhando alguns casacos na vitrine.

- O quê? James não é igual a mim, McKinnon. - Isso foi um rosnado? Eu e Black estamos andando muito juntos para o meu gosto. Não quero que ele pegue minhas manias, e nem eu as dele. Isso seria terrível!

- Eu nunca disse que era – murmuro novamente, sem lhe dar muita atenção. Ou melhor, fingir que não estou lhe dando muita atenção, porque por mais que eu odeie admitir, eu estou lhe dando muita atenção. Cara, como eu sou patética!

- Então você admite que ser igual a mim é algo ruim?

- Eu nunca disse isso também – murmuro pela terceira vez, entrando dentro da loja e pedindo para provar um casaco.

Estou dentro do provador há exatos vinte minutos, e posso escutar a voz de Black vez o outra do lado de fora. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Estou fugindo, mas o motivo não consigo definir ainda. É mais que ódio. Nossa, nunca pensei que pudesse haver um sentimento mais brutal que o ódio! Eu realmente preciso de terapia.

Saio do provador. Black olha para mim. Eu olho para ele. E alguma coisa me diz que vou me arrepender mais desse olhar do que em concordar com aquelas malditas quatro palavras 'eu vou com você'.

- Você até que não é uma causa perdida, Kinnon - ri ele, e eu sinto vontade de esganá-lo com apenas a ponta dos meus dedos, para não interagir muito com esse tipo de gente.

Black encosta-se no vão do provador e me olha novamente. Seu olhar faz a minha pele arder, se é que isso é possível, e eu sinto minha face corada. Patético. Extremamente patético.

- Porque você não namora, Kinnon? - perguntou com um tom de voz extremamente despretensioso.

Fala sério. Essa realmente me pegou desprevenida. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? E ainda por cima vinda de um dos meus piores inimigos. Acho que quase engasguei. Sim, eu quase engasguei.

Momento de silêncio. Troca de olhares extremamente constrangedora.

- Eu não tenho tempo - respondi, de uma vez só.

Certo. Aham. Sim. É. Respondi rápido demais. Foi ridículo. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Essa sou eu. A Rainha da Patetice. Uuuuuuuui!

- Sabia que 90 das mulheres que dizem que não tem tempo para namorar, na realidade estão extremamente solitárias? – Por que a voz dele tem que ser tão sexy? E por que eu to pensando nisso?

Olhei para os lados, como que em busca de uma salvação. O provador estava aberto, não tinha mais refúgio pra mim. Não tinha mais fuga.

- Bom, eu não sou esse 90, tá? - rosnei entre dentes. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Quem rosna não tem argumento, ao menos eu acho. Droga, estou indo contra eu mesma.

- Se você diz - murmurou ele, olhando-me com aqueles olhos encantadores e as mãos no bolso, como se ele fosse apenas um garoto tímido procurando por um pouco de carinho e atenção. OMG, no que eu tô pensando?

A sessão tortura acabou. Finalmente.

Acho que estamos há duas horas rodando por esse shopping. Nem acredito que estou dando um rolé pelo shopping com Sirius 'Irritante' Black. Não temos muito o que falar, além de coisas de aula (e estamos em férias. Patético) e sobre o que Lilys e James estão fazendo (mais patético ainda). Isso é uma situação estranha. Muito estranha mesmo.

- Por que você se protege tanto? – Por que ele não para de ser inconveniente? Não, sério. Sério mesmo. Somente Black para vir com assuntos delicados assim, no meio de um rolé pelo shopping. Normalmente esses passeios são para descontrair, não para estressar.

- Eu não sei do que você tá falando, Black - respondo, encolhendo-me dentro de mim. Será que ele não sabe o desastre que foram os meus dois e únicos relacionamentos anteriores? Fala sério. Não que os garotos tenham sido verdadeiros crápulas comigo, mas deu tudo o que podia dar, errado. Acho que eu não sirvo para romances. Não mesmo.

- Me chama de Sirius - pediu ele, olhando-me com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono. OMG. Eu tô mais perdida do que eu achava.

- Não - respondo, menos confiante do que eu gostaria de estar.

- Eu prometo que não vai doer. - Ahh... Não! Eu vou fechar os olhos, e nada disso vai ser verdade. Meu coração não vai estar saindo pela boca, minhas pernas não vão estar dormentes, minha face não vai estar corada e eu não vou estar me sentindo uma otária com os pés flutuando (na minha mente, é claro).

- Sirius - repito, sentindo-me estranha. Uma sensação nova toma conta do meu corpo, e eu não sei dizer bem o que é.

- Viu? - sorriu ele, bobo. - Eu disse.

E por incrível que pareça, eu sorrio também.

Nossa. Minhas pernas tão que não agüentam mais caminhar. Onde é que Lily e James se meteram? Com certeza a coisa deve estar divertida. Lily me deve uma muito grande. Sério mesmo.

Meu celular está vibrando. É uma mensagem da dita cuja.

_Lene... será que dá pra agüentar as pontas um pouquinho mais? Eu tenho tantaaaaaaaaaaaaa coisa pra te contar. Eu te devo muito. Sério mesmo. Você não vai acreditar quando eu te contar. Beijos!_

Bom... Eu não tô acredinto. Lily Evans finalmente se rendeu aos encantos de James Potter? Essa eu só acredito depois de um relato completo da minha querida amiga ruiva. Ao menos ela admite que me deve uma. E me deve uma MUITO grande, diga-se de passagem.

Escrevo furiosamente em meu celular. Não há nada mais interessante a fazer, afinal.

_Sem problemas. Desde que você saiba que eu vou querer a minha parte em dinheiro. E aproveite por essa mera mortal que vos fala. Beijos!_

Vibrando novamente.

_Você é a melhor, Lene. _

Nenhuma novidade até agora. Mas isso fica nas internas.

_Eu sei, Lily. Acredite, eu sei. _

- Até que o dia não está sendo um dos piores, certo? - Essa é a tentativa dele de puxar conversa? Não, sério mesmo, isso não tem a menor lógica. - Digo, a gente não se matou ainda.

- Correção: eu não te matei ainda - digo, dando uma piscadinha marota. Não, eu não sei onde foi parar o meu bom senso nessa hora.

- Certo. - Novamente o sorriso de lado que está começando a causar gostosas sensações no meu estômago. Sensações novas e completamente desconhecidas para mim.

Rimos. Sim, você não leu errado. Não, eu ainda não fiquei louca. Eu, Marlene McKinnon e ele, Sirius Black, rimos. E não só rimos, rimos JUNTOS. Sim, isso mesmo. JUNTOS. Não um do outro, JUNTOS. Tá, acho que isso já ficou bem claro pra vocês.

Olho para os lados. Não quero que ninguém testemunhe o que eu estou prestes a fazer. Sim, eu pensei antes de fazer isso. Não, eu não estou em meu juízo perfeito.

- Sabe, você até que não é tão desprezível assim, Sirius - digo, com as unhas cravadas nas palmas da mão. Espero que não fiquem marcas depois.

- O meu nome e um elogio? Nossa, isso é um avanço! - Que sorriso lindo... Acho que Sirius (estou chamando ele de Sirius?) tem pelo menos uns seis sorrisos diferentes. Sério mesmo. Isso é completamente surreal.

- Não se acostuma, não. - Sorrio, tímida. É, eu estou tímida. Que passo retrógrado da minha parte. Patético. Não que isso seja uma novidade, afinal, tudo relacionado a mim hoje está sendo incrivelmente patético.

Porque a fila para comprar sorvete no McDonald's tem que ser quilométrica? Isso não é justo. O que uma garota precisa fazer para conseguir um sundae de chocolate com massa mista e cobertura extra? Fala sério. Eu preciso de glicose no meu sangue JÁ! Eles não estão entendendo.

Sirius está vendo uns CDs na loja logo ali em frente. E eu ainda não acredito que o estou chamando de Sirius. Isso sim é surreal.

- Oi. - Quem é esse na minha frente? Ah, sim... Me lembro dele. Um garoto amigo do meu vizinho que quis ficar comigo numa festa onde ele estava completamente bêbado e vomitou na minha blusa preferida, e... ECA! Não, com certeza ele não é uma pessoa 'cool', por assim dizer.

- Ahn... Oi - digo, quando na verdade quero dizer 'dê o fora daqui, seu maluco idiota!'. Eu tenho que fazer terapia e controlar minha raiva, sério mesmo. Isso não pode ser normal.

A fila continua. Os minutos parecem horas, e esse garoto não parece querer calar a boca. Como ele pode ter tanto assunto? Eu juro que se eu não precisasse muito de glicose, eu saía dessa fila e fugia desse garoto o mais rápido que minhas pernas pudessem correr.

Uma luz no fim do túnel. Não acredito no que meus ouvidos estão escutando. Last Christmas tocando no rádio do shopping. Alguém finalmente demonstrou bom gosto. FINALMENTE! Isso é magnífico, é esplêndido, é... Surreal. Porque essa música foi a música que o Sirius 'cantou pra mim' há somente três dias atrás, e...

Não, nada mudou desde lá. Isso é loucura. Loucura insana e demente. Ah, eu não faço mais sentido com as palavras.

Sirius está me olhando. Sirius está olhando para o garoto. Sirius está me olhando. Sirius está olhado para o garoto.

Sirius está vindo para cá. Sirius está com um olhar assassino. Sirius chegou. Sirius continua nos olhando. Eu não sei o nome do garoto, NÃO LEMBRO! É muita pressão... Não sei o que falar. Acho que vou desmaiar.

Por que eu vou desmaiar? Eu não tenho nada com nenhum dos dois. Isso é patético. Eu sou patética. Uuuui, como eu me odeio! Fala sério.

- Dane-se - disse ele, olhando-me no fundo dos meus olhos azuis. E aquele olhar pareceu me consumir por inteiro e me levar para um mundo totalmente novo, um mundo que eu desconhecia totalmente.

Lábios. Foi a última coisa que eu vi. Os lábios de Sirius juntando-se aos meus em um beijo cheio de fúria e paixão.


	8. Negando até os limites

Mentindo para si mesma

Sim, foi isso o que ele disse. Dane-se. Assim, simplesmente assim. Dane-se. Eu não sou uma melosa chiclete nem nada do tipo, mas uma garota não espera que um garoto diga dane-se antes de beijá-la, ou espera?

Bom, mas foi isso que aconteceu. E por mais que seja extremamente prazerosa a sensação que eu esteja tendo agora da língua de Sirius acariciando a minha numa dança extremamente rápida e frenética numa batalha molhada, eu não consigo parar de pensar.

Meus pensamentos não acompanham a minha linha de raciocínio, e isso não faz a menor lógica.

Mas, em compensação... As mãos dele apertando a minha cintura possessivamente, vez ou outra indo parar no vão das minha costas ou então na ponta dos meus cabelos...Eu segurando forte no pescoço dele como que pedindo segurança... É tudo tão certo e errado ao mesmo tempo que eu me sinto completa de novo... É como se um vazio que até agora eu não sabia que existia dentro de mim tivesse sido preenchido, e o mundo parece fazer sentido de novo. É... Como dizer? Surreal. Surreal e extremamente delicioso.

Meu celular está vibrando... MEU CELULAR ESTÁ VIBRANDO!

Nos separamos, ofegantes e assustados. O mundo parece ter tomado o rumo certo de novo, e a razão tomou conta dos meus pensamentos. Isso não é certo e errado. Isso é completamente errado, e eu não posso fazer isso.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. - E dizendo isso, sigo até o banheiro feminino.

_Lene... estou te esperando na porta de entrada. O meu pai chegou para pegar a gente. Beijos! _

Tudo o que eu quero agora é ir para casa, e esquecer que essa simples palavrinha tenha mudado minha vida: dane-se. Dane-se.

Um pequeno e maldito dane-se pra mudar toda a minha noção de felicidade.

OMG. Eu tô ferrada.

Eu me odeio. Não. Eu não só me odeio, como eu me odeio. Será que isso faz algum sentido? Não sei. Eu só sei que eu não sei. E nada mais faz sentido pra mim. Nada mais faz sentido, e eu já nem sei o que é nada mais faz sentido. Eu já não falo nada com nada, e nem Busted consegue me animar.

Músicas depressivas no PC e conversas no MSN piscando freneticamente, e eu nem aí. Que bela maneira de passar as férias.

Dois dias e meio se passaram, e eu ainda aqui no meu casulo particular e completamente depressivo. Eu sou uma pessoa pateticamente deprimente. Eu não tenho conserto. Sério mesmo.

Beijos, blues e poesia. Sim, K-sis está tocando no momento. Eu preciso de um pouco de depressão musical no momento. Porque ninguém vai me entender. Ninguém mesmo.

Estou lendo o log da minha conversa com a Lily. E por mais que eu esteja feliz por ela, fico mais deprimida ainda.

_**LiEvans:** Foi tudo perfeito. _

**McLene: **_sorriso feliz_

_**LiEvans:** Vc viu, né? Tipo... a gente só viu o filme lá no cinema e conversamos um pouquinho... pulinhos de alegria_

_**McLene:** Aham..._

_**LiEvans**: Mas, depois...AMIGA, depois... a gente foi conversando e conversando... E sei lá... sorriso eufórico_

_**McLene:** ..._

_**LiEvans:** A gente simplesmente descobriu q tem tudo a ver.. Ele é todo fofo, Lene. E apesar de ser um ser completamente irritante às vezes... Não sei, vale à pena... olhos brilhando_

_**McLene:** XD_

_**LiEvans:** E nossa, ele beija MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO bem! _

_**McLene:** cara de espanto Lilys falando de beijo?_

_**LiEvans:** AHUAHIAAUHAIUHAUIHAUIAH Cala a boca!_

_**McLene:** ò.Ó Gente, o mundo vai acabar!_

_**LiEvans:** Eu acho que to apaixonada. _

_**McLene:** Sério?_

**LiEvans: **_A gente vai sair de novo amanhã._

Ou seja, eles devem estar juntos nesse momento. Eu estou muito feliz pela minha amiga. Muito feliz mesmo. Mas agora... Agora Lice, Emm e Lily têm namorados (porque é um pulo para James pedir Lilys em namoro), e eu continuo na minha mesma vidinha de sempre. Patética e solteira.

Tudo começou no primeiro do ano. Eu queria banir o primeiro do ano desse ano da minha vida. Banir o primeiro do ano e o dia 4 também, porque foi quando tudo começou. Eu só queria tirar todos esses momentos agoniantes da minha vida.

MSN tá piscando freneticamente again. É James.

Não sei se tô preparada pra isso...

_**JaMeS:** Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Sirius no cinema? mãos nos bolsos_

_**McLene:** Do que você tá falando, James? cara de espanto_

_**JaMeS:** Sei lá... O Sirius tava meio estranho essa semana... olhos rolando_

_**McLene:** Não aconteceu nada. cara emburrada Até parece que iria acontecer alguma coisa... _

_**JaMeS:** Bom...sei lá... Agora eu só vou saber na volta às aulas..._

_**McLene:** Como assim? oO_

_**JaMeS:** Ele foi pro sítio dos avós e só volta no início de fevereiro, quando começarem as aulas... olhando para baixo_

_**McLene:** Hum...Bom pra ele. cara amarrada A vida dele não me interessa, James. Fala sério. sobrancelhas erguidas_

_**JaMeS:** Certo. cara de descrença_

_**McLene:** Tenho que ir agora. õ/_

_**JaMeS:** õ/_

Se um dia existisse uma calculadora que calculasse (duh! isso é o que calculadoras fazem) o quando uma pessoa pode estar deprimida e azarada, com certeza a minha pontuação seria mais do que o infinito do infinito do infinito... Não é dramatização nem nada... Mas(desculpem, leitores) PQP! Que vida de #!"¨&!

Praia tá cheia e em mim tudo vazio. É, é realmente assim que eu tô me sentindo. O que, diabos, eu vou fazer com o resto das minhas férias?

Eu não tô pra ninguém. Eu não quero ninguém.

Eu tava tão bem. Tava tudo tão legal. E daí se eu era solitária? Eu não pedi romance pra ninguém. Por que Sirius Black tinha que arruinar com tudo? Por que ele tinha que destruir a minha barreira de proteção contra danos irreparáveis ao meu coração?

Eu não queria nada disso, e agora eu me sinto um trapo e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer para consertar isso.

Eu odeio a vida. Eu odeio casais felizes. Eu odeio demonstrações de amor. Eu odeio tudo quanto é tipo de felicidade amorosa!

Morte ao amor.

Morte a felicidade.

Eu tô virando uma emo e me odeio mais ainda por isso.

Quando é que vai haver real justiça nesse mundo?

Lily me passou o celular de Sirius. Eu acho que ela sacou que algo aconteceu. Não, eu não contei nada pra ninguém. Sim, eu sou uma péssima amiga.

Emm e Lice também suspeitam. Elas passaram ontem aqui em casa com vários filmes de comédia e tudo mais. Acho que elas sabem que algo tenebrosamente cabuloso aconteceu. Mas eu não sinto vontade de falar sobre isso com ninguém. Não tem clima.

Eu não ligo para o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer. Sério mesmo. Não ligo se ele tá se agarrando com outra nesse exato momento. Eu apenas vou descobrir quem é a vaca e puxá-la pelos cabelos, e jogá-la contra a parede até quebrar o nariz dela, e... Eu sou ridícula.

Três horas da manhã, e eu olhando para o cursor piscando na tela do computador. Acho que preciso desabafar num diário ou coisa assim. Dizem que é saudável, mas eu nem sei por onde começar.

Tudo o que eu lembro é dos braços do Sirius ao redor da minha cintura, e às vezes nos meus cabelos. O olhar dele e aquele sorriso que, só de lembrar, faz meu coração dar saltos, e as minhas mãos suarem frio.

Não, eu realmente não ligo para o que ele está fazendo nesse exato minuto.

Não ligo mesmo.

Eu não gosto de Sirius Black. Isso é um lapso. Uma peça que minha mente está me pregando e ao fim das férias eu vou ter me recuperado disso. Não importa o quão deliciosa seja a sensação dos lábios quentes e receptivos de Sirius Black sendo pressionados contra os meus fazendo meu mundo girar. Eu não gosto dele e ponto final.

E nada disso importa. Não mesmo.

MENINAS! Realmente me desculpem pela demora, realmente minha vida andava uma loucura com provas e mais provas, feira de ciências no colégio, meu aniversário, uma viagem inesperada e mais provas. UFA! AHUAHUIAHUAIHUAIHA

Então eu sinto mto por não ter dado tempo de atualizar, ok? XD

Eu prometo que compenso e semana q vem já atualizo de novo, tá? XD

AGRADEÇO A Tahh Black, Kmillosk, LMP3 e célah pelos reviews! ADOREEEEI TOOOOOODOS! XD

Sério mesmo. Vocês me incentivam a continuar a escrever.

BEEEEJO!


	9. Dores e afirmações

Dores e afirmações.

_Como definir a sensação de perda? Sensação de fracasso? Sensação de ter perdido uma oportunidade única? Uma faca enfiada brutalmente no coração, e ainda puxada e enfiada de novo repetidas e repetidas vezes. Na realidade, isso ainda é pouco. _

_Como se recuperar desse corte profundo que deixa diversas cicatrizes? A gente não se recupera._

_A gente apenas deixa de pensar sobre isso, eu acho. Porque, sei lá... A sensação de amor inacabado, amor não correspondido, amor perdido, amor nunca vivido é pior do que qualquer apunhalada nas costas. Sentir na pele, cada segundo, minuto, hora, dia, noite... É pior. Muito pior._

_Porque a gente vê que só dependia de nós mesmos pra começar uma linda história de amor, e deixou passar assim... Sem nem pensar. É como quando a gente é criança, e brinca de deixar a areia passar por entre os dedos. A diferença é eu não sou mais uma criança, e que não se pode tratar o amor como simples grãos de areia. Simplesmente não se pode. _

_E o pior de tudo é pensar no que poderia ter sido. Talvez essa seja a pior sensação de todas. E então a gente começa tudo de novo. Pensa que na realidade nos recuperamos do baque, que foi ter feito um erro no percurso. Pensando que ao nos privar de algo que consideramos perigoso, na realidade nos privamos da felicidade. _

_E o que é amor? O que é felicidade? Eu perdi tudo isso por medo. E agora não tenho nada. Tá faltando partes em mim que eu nem sei distinguir quais são. Eu tô tão perdida e me sentindo tão sozinha. Mais sozinha do que antes. Acho que é porque agora eu percebi o quanto eu era sozinha antes de experimentar o gosto da felicidade que veio dos lábios dele. _

_E isso tudo é tão melancólico e idiota. É melancolicamente irônico, mas... É tudo tão surreal. _

_Tão surreal ao ponto de às vezes eu deitar na cama e fechar os olhos com força, tentando voltar no tempo e lembrar do momento que eu estive entre os braços dele sentindo que o mundo girava num sentido louco, mas que mesmo assim tudo fazia sentido. _

_Eu sei que isso tudo parece dramaticamente adolescente. Mas se é o que eu sinto, se é o que eu penso que sinto, então não pode ser besteira. Só pode ser real. _

_E dói. Como dói! Mas ninguém nunca disse que a realidade era um afago nos cabelos. Só que também nunca disseram que a realidade poderia ser um tapa na cara. _

_Ninguém nunca me disse que errar poderia ser tão doloroso. _

Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo deitada na cama olhando ora pro teto e ora escrevendo no meu diário. É... Decidi escrever um diário à mão mesmo, torna tudo mais pessoal... Sei lá. Porque o que eu sinto é extremamente pessoal, e eu achei que digitado não mostraria a emoção (ou desilusão) que eu tô sentindo.

Escrever é a única coisa que me mantém presente no meu corpo nesses tempos.

Amanhã começam as aulas, e acho que é por isso que tô assim.

Esses quase dois meses que passei tentando me recuperar daquele fatídico dia no cinema parecem ter perdido o efeito hoje.

Todas as saídas entre amigas, as risadas, os filmes e algumas noites melancólicas não serviram de nada. Não hoje, quando estou à apenas algumas horas de vê-lo novamente. Eu não sei como vai ser, e só de pensar nisso meu estômago dá reviravoltas.

Eu tô com medo.

Cinco minutos com os pés dentro das dependências do colégio, e o apocalipse já ocorreu. Eu sabia que Lice, Emm e Lilys me olhando com cara de enterro não podia ser normal. Bom, na verdade é... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nas férias, mas eu sabia que havia algo estranho.

Sirius Black está na minha sala. Aparentemente, esse ano só irá ter dois primeiros anos de manhã e dois à tarde. Ou seja, quais eram as chance de isso acontecer? OMG, como eu sou azarada!

Se eu achava que não ia sobreviver com ele apenas no mesmo colégio que eu, agora sim eu tenho a certeza de que não vou sobreviver nem ao primeiro dia de aula.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lene - sussurra Lice no meu ouvido. Eu sei que ela está tentando ser legal, mas isso é o que eu menos preciso no momento. Sério mesmo.

- Cala a boca, Lice - sussurra Emm no ouvido dela, mas eu escutei. Finjo que não escuto, mas na verdade eu escutei.

É irritante a maneira como elas estão tentando ser cautelosas comigo. Lily é a única que não está sendo tão assim. Na verdade, ela age como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que é porque ela estava lá, e de alguma maneira ou outra se culpa pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que ela sabe o que aconteceu. Mesmo eu não contando, eu sei que ela sabe o que aconteceu. Eu apenas sei.

O professor de redação está entrando na sala. Bonito, até. É novo aqui. Ele quer que escrevamos algo pessoal para ele conhecer melhor o jeito da nossa escrita. Interessante, se eu estivesse com saco pra isso.

Olho para os lados e desvio o olhar de um certo moreno imediatamente. Ele está olhando pra mim. Ele está olhando para mim...

Remus está sentando do meu lado. Ou melhor, ele está sentado atrás de Emm. Aparentemente, ninguém está dando a mínima para mim no momento. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Todos estão de cabeça baixa escrevendo. Por que isso? É só uma tarefa idiota para arrancar os nossos sentimentos mais profundos. Não é justo.

- Você não vai escrever? - Certo. O que eu digo para o professor mais gato desse colégio - que é novato aqui e por isso eu não quero causar uma má impressão - que fica me olhando e me pedindo para fazer algo que definitivamente eu não tenho espírito para fazer?

- Eu não tenho idéias no momento, professor - murmuro, encolhendo-me em meu assento, baixando os olhos para o papel em branco à minha frente.

- Não é preciso usar a cabeça, sabe? Use apenas o coração.

Eu sei que ele não estava falando da minha vida amorosa, nem nada do gênero. Afinal, ele nem me conhece. Mas, o que posso fazer? Caiu como uma luva.

Eu sei o que escrever. A terapia com o diário funcionou muito bem, eu tô até gostando da coisa. Mas sei lá, tenho medo de escrever algo muito pessoal ou... Estou usando a cabeça de novo.

O sinal bateu. Ao menos me livrei disso, por enquanto.

A segunda aula até que passou tranqüila. Já não posso dizer o mesmo da terceira, que é a aula em que estou agora. Matemática. Eu até gosto de matemática. O professor é legal e tudo. Mas, ele é nosso regente e já foi fazendo o espelho de classe.

Que tipo de professor faz espelho no primeiro dia de aula? Isso é absolutamente ridículo. Tem aluno que nem vem no primeiro dia de aula. Tá... Mentira. Que tipo de aluno não vem no primeiro dia de aula? Tá, esquece. Não tô a fim de pensar sobre isso.

O caso é que esse espelho tá uma droga. Lily ficou do outro lado da sala. Emm ficou lá atrás e Lice na outra ponta, junto com James e Remus. Frank está perdido em um canto perto de Lily e, bom... Sirius está do meu lado.

Sim, isso mesmo. Não, eu não estou feliz.

Sirius está na minha sala. Sirius está do meu lado. Sirius está nos meus pensamentos. Sirius está no meu coração.

Nunca foi tão torturante assistir a uma aula de matemática.

Recreio. Devo dizer que estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. Achei que não fosse agüentar ficar nem um segundo perto de Sirius. Bom, ele até facilita.

Se é que olhar só para o quadro ou falar com a garota que senta do outro lado dele (uma vaca loira, diga-se de passagem) possa ser chamado de facilitar. Afinal, o que é facilitar? Porque pra mim, ignorar uma pessoa a qual a gente meteu a língua goela abaixo durante um rolé pelo shopping nas féiras é uma atitude completamente infantil e não é digna de verme nenhum, muito menos se esse verme for ele.

OMG. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu não o considero um verme há muito tempo. Isso é muito frustrante.

Tá. Estou me sentindo completamente excluída do grupo. Todos juntos e felizes lá conversando animadamente. Os três casais e... E Sirius. E eu aqui. Sentada sozinha num banco perto da cantina. Tá certo que as garotas me chamaram para ir pra lá, mas... Pô, fala sério, né?! Não tem nem clima, mas eu não posso impedir elas de ficaram com seus amados, também... Ui, não sei o que pensar.

Aquela loira tá se encaminhando para o grupo. Ai, que ódio! Aposto que ele vai pedir o MSN dela e os dois vão ficar conversando horas a fio hoje à tarde e ele vai cantar uma música da banda preferida dela pelo MSN e depois ficar offline, só para dar um gostinho de tudo o que ele pode ser.

- Oi. - Esse garoto eu não conheço. Loiro, alto, sorriso colgate, olhos azuis, cabelos cacheados caindo nos olhos... OMFL. Onde essa beldade andou pelos anos anteriores? - Eu sou novo aqui, tÔ na mesma turma que você e... - AHÁ! Isso responde a minha pergunta. Mas, aposto que ele só quer saber qual é a próxima aula ou se sou amiga de alguma garota que ele achou gostosa na nossa sala. Previsível e patético (para mim, é claro). - Bom...

- Quem você quer conhecer? - pergunto. Porquê... FALA SÉRIO! Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando até que ele tome coragem de me humilhar perguntando o nome de uma garota que com certeza é mil vezes mais bonita do que eu.

- Ahn? - Certo. Deixei o pobre menino confuso. Mas, ele não deve ser pobre. Não com esse tênis da Adidas e a camiesa da Puma. E com certeza não deve estar confuso, porque ele parece saber exatamente o que ele quer.

- Você veio aqui por que quer saber o nome de alguma garota, certo? - Sorrio, um sorriso amarelo, mas sorrio. - Então... Quem você quer conhecer?

- Uma certa morena com os olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já vi - murmurou ele, sorrindo sem jeito, com o braço atrás do pescoço. Foi o gesto mais fofo que eu já vi. Não pude evitar de sorrir também. Mas que morena é essa?

- Eu não sei... - murmuro, hipnotizada por aquele sorriso.

- Ela tá falando comigo agora.

Ok. Definitivamente, eu estou fora de forma. Não tenho mais práticas em paquera e sou uma anta. Estou COMPLETAMENTE corada e sem ação. O que eu vou falar? Como eu devo agir?

- Marlene McKinnon.

- Patrick Wood.

Sorrimos. Ele sentou ao meu lado e o mundo voltou a girar. Quero dizer, eu parei de prender a respiração.

Eu tenho que escrever a porcaria dos deveres de redação, que subitamente me pareceu mais difícil do que a lista e as contas de matemática.

Eu tento me concentrar, mas tudo que eu consigo pensar é que...

Sirius Black é a pior espécie que pode existir no mundo, e eu estou pateticamente apaixonada por ele.

eeei, mais um cap. Depois desse só tem mais dois e acabou. heuheuiehu

Tahh Black: adoorei teu review. Brigada tá, flor? xD

Sim, a Lene é muuuucho cabeça dura meeesmo. Ela é completamente louca e tapada, porque não percebe que o Sirius é muuy na dela, né? xD

Sim, eu concordo plenamente que ela tinha q ter agarrado, maaaas.. a gente tem q ter um pouco de suspense, drama e emoção néan? AHUAHUAIHUAIHAUIH

De qlq jeito, espero q vc continue acompanhando, especialmente agora nos momentos finais.

beeeijos! xD


	10. Botando pra fora

Botando pra fora

Ah. Ótimo. Por que a porcaria do despertador não tocou? É só isso que eu gostaria de saber, entende? Não, não dá pra entender. Eu o programei certinho, pra chegar na hora agá ele não tocar. Ui, que ódio.

Agora estou aqui. Sentada no pátio da escola durante MEIA HORA, até a aula começar. Sim, porque eu moro longe e tenho que vir de carro. E como minha irmã estava vindo, eu tive de vir com ela e agora vou ficar MEIA HORA esperando até o sinal da segunda aula bater.

Ótimo. Simplesmente fabuloso.

O jeito é ficar escutando o meu mp3. Tá tocando Equalize, da Pitty. Tá, a música é velha, mas mesmo assim eu gosto. Não tô nem aí.

Ah. Não. Sério. Não. Sério mesmo. Eu não mereço isso. Sirius Black está vindo em minha direção. Quais são as chances de ele ter chegado atrasado também? Várias. Quais são as chances de ele chegar atrasado justo no mesmo dia que eu? Eu sou muito azarada. Não. Fala sério. Ninguém merece isso.

- Oi. - NÃÃÃO! Sirius Black me dando oi? Já fazem dois meses que não nos falamos, e duas semanas que começam as aulas, e só agora que ele vem me dar um oi? Um simples e insignificante 'oi'? Ah, não. Fala sério.

- Oi. - Tá. Patético, mas não tem como não responder um oi desses... Um oi de Sirius Black me olhando com aquele jeito que só ele sabe olhar. Eu sou ridícula. Sério mesmo.

Silêncio constrangedor.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio, se eu não me vigio um instante... Me transporto pra perto de você._

É. Isso nunca foi tão verdade. Fala sério. Por que ele tem que ser tão adoravelmente irritante?

Ele olha. Eu baixo o olhar. Minhas unhas, já descascando o esmalte rosa choque, me parecem muito mais interessantes no momento. Sirius senta do meu lado.

- Então...como anda a vida? - pergunta ele, com aquele sorriso de lado que faz o meu coração derreter e se partir em mil pedaços.

Sinceramente, eu não sei quem partiu meu coração. Se foi ele ou se fui eu mesma. Não tenho as respostas, e isso me deixa agoniada.

- Vai indo. - Sorrio. Lembrando que quando ele me abraça, o mundo gira devagar e me sinto a própria Pitty cantando Equalize. Por que as coisas são bem do jeito que são?

Eu só quero me jogar nos braços dele, e fingir que esses dois meses não aconteceram. Bom, só a parte do beijo e... Enfim. Todas as sensações que ele causou em mim estão gravadas aqui dentro, e tá difícil de tirar. Tá difícil mesmo. Por que as coisas têm que ser assim?

Por que eu continuo com um dos fones de ouvido? Acho que é pra dar um clima maior pra essa situação extremamente esquisita. Na verdade, eu não tenho forças pra tirar o outro fone do ouvido.

- E, então... Como foram as férias? - pergunto, meio sem jeito. A quem eu quero enganar? Esse papo furado não leva a nada. Tudo o que eu quero saber é qual foi a piranha que se jogou pra cima dele, e se ele aceitou ou não a proposta indecente de alguma vaca loira. É por essas e outras que eu nunca queria ter ido naquele cinema aquele dia. Mas, por outro lado, como eu ia saber que isso viria a acontecer?

- Foram legais... - murmura ele, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans surrada.

A mesma calça jeans que ele usou no dia que a gente foi no cinema. Credo, eu sou pior que a Emm e a Lice juntas! Como eu fui me tornar o tipo de garota que eu mais abomino?

Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar. Eu não quero me apaixonar.

Tá. Não vai adiantar nada eu ficar repetindo isso. Uma mentira contada 100 vezes se torna uma verdade. Mas, no meu caso, não vai se tornar uma verdade. Eu sou uma azarada. E no fundo, no fundo mesmo, eu quero me apaixonar. Porque, apesar de tudo, eu gosto de sentir minha cabeça zonza e as borboletas no estômago. Eu nunca senti isso antes, e por mais que eu tenha medo, eu gosto. É insanidade ou o quê?

- E as suas? - pergunta ele, olhando-me no fundo dos olhos.

Esse olhar me consome por dentro. Esse olhar praticamente domina minhas noites de insônia. Noites em claro durante as férias, e agora horas e horas a fio rolando na cama durante a noite. Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

O sinal da segunda aula bateu.

Subimos em silêncio as escadas, e o momento de dizer tudo o que eu queria dizer foi perdido.

Segunda aula. Acabo de descobrir que nem mal começou as aulas e o horário foi trocado. A aula de redação vai ser a segunda, agora. O professor está querendo saber quem fez a tarefa que ele passou.

Ele tá sorteando pessoas para lerem.

A primeira vítima é...

Marlene McKinnon.

Sim, eu mesma. Não acredito que isso aconteceu. Por que eu não acordei mais tarde ainda, pra perder a segunda aula também? Não, porque sério mesmo. Eu não mereço isso. NÃO MEREÇO!

- Marlene, dá para você vir aqui em frente a classe? - pede o professor, com aquele sorriso inocente. Maldito seja. Ele pode até ser gato, mas deve estar louco pra ferrar comigo.

Tiro a folha do meu fichário, e vou hesitante até a frente da classe. Me encosto no quadro, e evito os olhares de Sirius (além do resto da galera) sobre mim. Isso é humilhante. Extremamente. Totalmente. Indubitavelmente... Humilhante.

Respiro fundo. Limpo a garganta. Olho para a minha caligrafia nada perfeita na folha vermelho vivo. Está tudo escrito em preto. Tudo o que eu estou prestes a falar vem do fundo do meu coração. É o que eu sinto. Somente o que eu sinto. É tudo o que tem bem dentro de mim, e até agora eu não falei pra ninguém. Muito menos para a pessoa a quem eu mais quero contar.

Sirius está olhando pra mim, eu sei que está.

Já não importa mais, que todos zoem da minha cara. Eu vou ler.

_Eu sei que as coisas acontecem de um jeito ao qual não podemos opinar. No momento que antecede, poder antecipar ações, criar situações imaginárias na mente, e tentar pensar em um jeito melhor de realizar nossos sonhos. Sonhos são maravilhosos. E as coisas que acontecem tem todo um jeito de acontecer..._

_Será que isso tudo faz algum sentido? Eu não sei. O que eu tô tentando dizer é que a gente pode fazer de tudo para que as coisas aconteçam, mas depois de feitas... É difícil consertá-las. _

_Olhar pra ti todos os dias tão perto de mim. A frase clichê 'tão perto, mas ao menos tempo tão longe' faz algum sentido no momento. Faz todo o sentido, na verdade. _

_Chorando o gelo que você me deu? Não, eu não tô fazendo isso. Eu sei que não foi você, mas acho que também não fui eu. Eu não posso voltar no tempo, e tenho a sensação de que você já me esqueceu. _

_Essas são partes de uma música que não sai da minha cabeça, e é impossível não citá-la aqui, em meio aos meus próprios pensamentos. _

_Escrever trata-se de falar sobre o que a gente sente e pensa. Uma pessoa me disse pra esquecer sobre o que eu penso por um momento, que aí então as idéias iriam fluir e assim eu poderia pensar sobre elas. _

_Eu encaixei isso em outro setor da minha vida. Talvez eu tenha pensado demais. Eu te procuro até não poder mais, e isso me consome por dentro. É ridículo e eu sei. _

_Você mal me conhece. Eu mal te conheço. Mas de que serve dizer isso pro coração? O coração não pensa assim. A cabeça pensa assim. A única coisa que tem no meu coração agora são os batimentos descompassados, nada mais que isso. _

_Eu sempre pensei que conhecer uma pessoa fosse saber qual era a banda preferida dela, e a cor que as paredes do quarto dela tinham. Agora já penso diferente. _

_Conhecer é subjetivo. _

_Agora, pra mim... Conhecer é saber o jeito que as tuas mãos apertam a minha cintura; o jeito que você me olha quando está tirando com a minha cara; o jeito como você gosta de andar com as mãos nos bolsos, e como você mexe no meu cabelo. _

_Conhecer é sentir o outro presente dentro de nós. _

_Eu te conheço. E pela primeira vez na vida, eu sei exatamente o que eu quero: eu quero deixar você me conhecer também. _

Lágrimas afloram em meus olhos. E por incrível que pareça, não estou me sentindo ridícula. Apenas aliviada. Extremamente aliviada.

Deixo a folha cair no chão, e saio correndo da sala. Isso sim fez com que eu me sentisse ridícula, mas não dava mais para segurar. Simplesmente não dava.

Banheiro feminino. O meu esconderijo. O reconfortante banheiro feminino.

Estou dentro do reservado, e perdi a terceira aula. Bateu o sinal do recreio, e eu continuo aqui dentro. Não tenho coragem de voltar pra aula depois de tudo isso. Não tenho MESMO!

Emm, Lice e Lilys estão do lado de fora. Não tem mais como fugir disso tudo.

Durante dois meses, eu fingi que tava tudo bem, sem nem cogitar a possibilidade de procurar um ombro amigo. Não dá mais. A terapia de diário é muito boa e tudo mais, só que às vezes a gente precisa de um abraço amigo e uma palavra reconfortante. Diário escuta, mas não responde.

Saio do reservado, e pela cara delas, eu sei que meus olhos estão vermelhos. Eu não agüento mais chorar. Chorei como não tinha me permitido chorar antes. Marlene McKinnon não é uma muralha, ela só aparenta ser. Essa é a verdade. Só que já não importa mais, chega dessa máscara, dessa barreira.

Tudo o que eu quero agora é ficar abraçada às minhas três melhores amigas, e deixar elas me reconfortarem com palavras que no fundo não significam nada, mas que no momento, são exatamente o que eu tô precisando ouvir.

Tudo vai ficar bem. E se elas me dizem isso, nada mais importa.

Não agora.


	11. Está na hora de sentir

Bom, gente. Esse é o último cap da fic.

Só quero dizer que eu REALMENTE adorei escrever essa fic principalmente porque nunca tinha escrito uma fic Sirius e Marlene. E bem, também porque vcs me receberam muito bem nesse mundo novo AAHUAHAIUHAUHA Então quero agradecer a TODOS que comentaram, que só leram e não comentaram, etc. OBRIGADA MESMO! Significa MUITO pra mim, ok? x))

**_Kmillosk: _**Realmente. Já tava na hora da Lene perceber que não dá pra fugir do amor, né? Porque quando ele bata na sua porta, não tem como fechar na cara dele. E sim, vamos ver se o Sirius tá preparado. Mas, se bem que ele SEMPRE foi apaixonado por ela, foi ela que deu "o fora" nele. Mas, enfim... Vamos ver se vc gosta do desfecho dessa história. xD beijinhos, querida! xD

**_Tahh Black: _**Eu também gostei da parte em que ele sentou do lado dela. O Sirius é um fofo, né? xD E qe bom qe vc gostou da parte dela lendo, eu sei lá, aquela cena simplesmente veio na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrevê-la. xD beeeijos, flor! xD

**_LMP3: _**O "próximo" e último cap CHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! Oq vc acha? xD beeijos, menina! xD

**_GaBi PoTTeR: _**aah, qe bom qe vc tá gostando! E vindo de alguém que não gosta muito de UA, eu me sinto honrada. xD Sério mesmo. xD E agora vamos ver se vc gosta do cap final, né? beeijos, querida! xD

Está na hora de sentir

A vida não podia ser pior. Sério mesmo.

Agora eu sou conhecida como a 'escritora sentimental' da sala. Não que as pessoas gozem da minha cara, nem nada disso. Até porque o professor elogiou muito o meu texto. Mas, vez ou outra, vejo alguém apontando pra mim e escuto algo tipo 'foi aquela ali?' 'é. aquela que quase chorou na sala.' O que é ridículo, mas eu não me importo muito. MUITO, mas às vezes é irritante.

Já fazem duas semanas desde que isso tudo aconteceu. Bom, pelo menos estou mais unida com as meninas.

Sirius está no momento concentrado em suas contas de matemática. Não nos falamos mais, desde aquele segundo fatídico dia. As coisas entre nós não poderiam estar pior. Até porque, não existe nós.

Essas contas são hiper fáceis, mas eu não tô com cabeça pra isso. Sério mesmo.

Não tem como ter cabeça pra isso. Simplesmente, não tem.

James veio sentar do lado de Sirius, e Lily veio sentar do meu. É para fazer em dupla e entregar em uma folha, valendo nota.

A vida podia ser mais perfeita?

Sem comentários.

Lily está olhando de mim para Sirius. Eu entendo o que ela está querendo dizer. Ele está pior do que antes. Pelo menos, antes ele ao menos lançava olhares furtivos em minha direção. Hoje em dia? Nem isso.

Acho que levei um fora e não tô sabendo. Bom, na verdade eu tô sabendo disso há muito tempo, só não queria admitir.

Mas por que ele não veio atrás de mim depois daquele beijo? Eu tava com medo, poxa!

Ele podia ter me ligado. Qualquer coisa, sei lá. É lógico que eu não queria que ficasse daquele jeito, por mais que eu não soubesse disso na época (época? Como se fizesse tanto tempo assim...). Eu não entendo os garotos. Simplesmente não entendo.

Por que ele não pode simplesmente me dizer que não quer mais nada comigo? Odeio coisa mal-acabada. Tudo entre nós está mal-acabado. A gente nunca resolveu esse nosso 'probleminha'. Por que ele não parece estar interessado em resolver? Se ele quer correr pra primeira vaca que aparecer e partir pro abraço, tudo bem. Apenas me avise. Eu não tô nem ai. Sério mesmo. Eu só quero ouvir isso da boca dele.

Cara, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou patética.

Odeio aula faixa de matemática. Me faz pensar demais, e não em números.

Lily está olhando para mim. Não sei por que. Acho que eu devia estar viajando, só para variar.

- Fala, poia - digo, forçando-me a voltar ao ritmo antigo. Voltando a ser a antiga Marlene revoltada e sorridente.

É terrível ser conhecida pelas amigas como a coitadinha que levou um fora e está deprimida. É patético. Eu tinha pena de garotas assim. E acreditem, pena não é algo bom de se sentir por uma pessoa, muito menos por si mesma. É mais do que patético, é patético ao cubo.

- Lene, se você quiser, eu posso fazer isso em casa e a gente pode conver... - murmura Lily, bem perto do meu ouvido.

Se Lílian Evans está querendo conversar em sala, quando poderia estar fazendo a tarefa de matemática que vale nota, é porque eu realmente devo estar parecendo que preciso de consertos. Isso é terrível.

- Não - digo firme. - Ainda tem quinze minutos de aula, dá pra terminar.

Eu quero parecer firme. Não quero repetir o episódio do banheiro. É questão de orgulho. Sirius Black não merece mais nenhuma gota das minhas lágrimas. Não merece mais. E talvez ele nunca tenha merecido. Afinal, por que ele não foi atrás de mim? Em nenhum momento...

Por que ele não foi atrás de mim?

Longe de toda negatividade. Esse é o meu novo mantra. Porque o 'vou conseguir Sirius de volta' não estava funcionando muito, não.

Aula de química não é meu forte. Aliás, aulas de química não servem para nada. Não, sério mesmo. Quem em sã consciência acredita na química? Não. Sério mesmo. É humanamente impossível acreditar na química. Eu acho que meu professor de química não é desse mundo.

Bom, se é verdade ou não, isso inspirou eu e a Lice a criar uma teoria muito plausível.

Eu: Acho que os professores de química são aliens, que foram mandados à Terra para estudarem sobre o comportamento dos humanos. 

_Lice: Não poderia concordar mais. Esse professor de química novo é muito lindo para ser um professor de química. _

Então você acha que ele é um alien?

_Com certeza!_

Aliens não deviam ser feios?

_Muito pelo contrário. Aliens são EXTREMAMENTE gatos. _

Então eu vou casar com o Rei Alien, e então nos mandaremos para a Alielândia.

_Vocês iriam viver uma versão intergaláctica de Orgulho e Preconceito. _

Por que você tá dizendo isso?

_Porque você já é orgulhosa de nascença (embora seu episódio 'ler o texto' tenha provado o contrário), e os aliens serão muito preconceituosos com o fato de você ser uma não-alien. _

Mas, como eles são muito inteligentes, verão que eu sou magnífica, e injetarão em mim uma poção que fará com que eu possa gerar aliens, apesar de ser uma não-alien. 

_E todos viverão felizes para sempre._

Faz sentido. 

Mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. Inventar histórias cabulosas não fará com que eu entenda (ou sequer acredite) ligações químicas, e fingir que quero casar com o Rei Alien não fará que eu ache menos sexy a franja negra de Sirius caindo-lhe sobre os olhos enquanto ele copia a matéria no caderno.

OMG, como eu sou patética.

Estou no recreio, o que não é muito interessante. Os três casais vinte do colégio estão juntos. Eu estou sentada aqui no meu canto, e Sirius está conversando com um garoto lá.

Por que eu fico prestando atenção no que ele tá fazendo? Isso é ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo.

Patrick Wood está se aproximando. Sirius olha raivoso para ele (de acordo com Lice, que NADA discretamente veio falar isso no meu ouvido). Patrick Wood veio sentar do meu lado. Sirius Black continua com o olhar raivoso (se Lice diz que é raivoso, então é porque é. Afinal, ela é prima dele).

- Oi, Marlene. – Patrick sorri docemente. Eu gosto dele. Ele é querido e tudo mais. Só que não rola. Simplesmente NÃO ROLA! Ai, que ódio de mim! Porque eu não posso gostar desse projeto de deus grego sentado ao meu lado?

- Oi, Patrick. - Sorrio de volta.

Sirius está vindo em nossa direção, e não foi preciso da tradução de Lice para perceber isso.

Algo está incrivelmente errado.

Sirius está com um olhar assassino.

- Sai daqui, Patrick - rosna ele. Sim, ele definitivamente aprendeu a rosnar. Eu até ficaria orgulhosa, se a situação fosse outra.

- Eu não. - Não sabia que Patrick era do tipo confontrador.

James e Remus estão parados. Frank está com uma expressão REALMENTE apreenssiva. O que, diabos, está acontecendo?

- Você não vai ficar com ela. - Do que, diabos, Sirius está falando? EU NÃO VOU FICAR COM PATRICK!

- Vou sim. - Ok. Qual foi a parte de 'Marlene está aqui' eles não entenderam?

- Não vai, não.

- Vou, sim.

Ok. Isso está ficando mais patético que eu nesses últimos meses.

- Quem decide se eu vou ficar ou não sou eu - digo, completamente fria e distante de Sirius, e extremamente decepcionada com Patrick. - E não, eu não vou ficar. - Sirius sorri, vitorioso. - Mas, você não tem nada a ver com isso, Sirius. - O sorriso dele murcha, e isso corta meu coração. Mas não quero saber.

- Viu? Ela não gosta de você, Black. Todo mundo sabe disso - diz Patrick, completamente maldoso. - Você não deveria ter deixado ela tanto tempo sozi...

Sirius acabou de dar um soco em Patrick. O nariz de Patrick está sangrando incontrolavelmente.

O sinal acabou de bater.

Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer.

Ok. Ok. Respire fundo. Apenas respire.

O diretor quer me ver na sala dele, mas isso não quer dizer nada, certo? Errado.

Só porque Albus Dumbledore é um cara extremamente bacana e descolado, não quer dizer que ele não vai querer que eu diga a verdade.

O que eu vou dizer? O que eu vou dizer? O que eu vou dizer?

Sirius bateu em Patrick. Patrick provocou Sirius. Eu fui o motivo da briga.

_Eu fui o motivo da briga? _

Acho que vou desmaiar.

Pronto. Falei. A culpa foi dos dois. É isso. E deu.

Sirius acabou de passar por mim. Ele me olhou. Aquele olhar que me faz arder por dentro.

Por que eu me sinto arder por dentro?

Por que, mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu sinto que gosto ainda mais dele?

Isso é loucura. Insanidade.

Eu sou uma idiota.

Por que eu estou aqui sentada esperando o Sirius sair? Eu realmente não sei.

Eu quero ir embora. Realmente quero. Sério mesmo. Só que minhas pernas simplesmente... NÃO ME OBEDECEM. E isso é extremamente irritante, frustrante, agoniante... Ai.

Ai. Ai. Ai. Ai. Sirius saiu da sala do diretor.

Ele está olhando pra mim.

Ele está vindo em minha direção.

Eu vou morrer.

- E aí? - pergunto, e nem sei de onde veio a coragem para trabalhar as minhas cordas vocais.

- Dois dias de suspensão – murmura ele, dando de ombros.

- Sinto muito. - E ele sabe o que quero dizer. Ele sabe, porque tá me olhando com aquele olhar dele que me faz arder por dentro. Ele sabe que eu sei. E isso tá ficando tão confuso e tão claro ao mesmo tempo...

- Valeu à pena cada segundo - sorri ele. E eu me sinto derretendo. Derretendo mais que sorvete em dia quente. Mas daqueles BEM quentes mesmo.

- Sirius... - chamo, mas não consigo terminar.

O sinal da última aula bate.

Me sinto como em um filme. Os cinco minutos finais. As pessoas me empurrando e eu continuo parada onde estou, olhando fixamente para Sirius.

O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Como vai ser daqui pra frente? Ele vai embora ou vai me pedir pra ficar? Eu não sei de mais nada, só que não agüento mais não saber.

Aos poucos o corredor vai se esvaziando, e no final somos apenas eu e ele de novo.

Nossos olhares se cruzam, e eu tranco minha respiração. Minha cabeça tá girando, e ele apenas se aproxima mais de mim.

Minhas mãos tão suando, minha pernas estão pregadas no chão, e eu sei que to realmente MUITO corada. As borboletas renasceram a todo vapor no meu estômago. E eu me sinto feliz com isso.

- Marlene, eu tenho que falar com você - diz ele, com uma expressão decidida no rosto. Como a beleza dele pode ser tão rude e suave ao mesmo tempo? Ele é uma pessoa extremamente contraditória, mas eu adoro cada contradição. E sinto meu estômago revirar por causa disso.

- Fala - peço, apenas num sussurro, cravando as unhas na palma da minha mão.

- Não faz isso - pede ele, pegando minhas mãos e colocando-as entre as suas.

Meu coração acelera, e sinto as batidas descompassadas dentro do meu ouvido. Cada vez mais altas. Meu mundo parece estar entrando em colapso de tanta confusão que tem dentro do meu peito.

Sirius beija a palma de cada uma das minhas mãos. Sim, ele beija. Não, você não leu errado. Sim, eu estou no céu.

- Eu fui um idiota - murmura ele, rindo sozinho. - Eu não devia ter fugido dos meus problemas...

Fico muda. Cara, como eu posso ser tão besta? A hora que minhas cordas vocais devem dar o ar da graça, eu fico estática. Eu sou patética. Realmente, não tem palavra melhor para me descrever. P-A-T-É-T-I-C-A!

- Eu achei que você não gostasse de mim, e...

Sirius me abraça. Sim, Sirius me abraça. E não é sonho. Não é mais uma dessas historinhas que eu ficava inventando na minha cabeça durante as férias.

- Eu devia ter ficado e te impedido de se afastar de mim, Kinnon.

Kinnon. Como eu senti falta de ouvir a voz dele suavizada desse jeito. Como eu senti falta de sentir o toque dele queimando minha pele. Ferro em brasa. Como eu senti falta dessa sensação! Por que sentindo as mãos fortes dele ao redor da minha cintura e os lábios dele no meu pescoço, eu sinto que meu mundo faz sentido de novo?

- Eu gosto de você, McKinnon. E eu quero sair com você de novo. - O sorriso de lado, o tom brincalhão mas totalmente sincero.

- Você demorou um pouquinho pra pedir, não acha não, Black? - Minhas cordas vocais ressurgiram das cinzas. Eu acho que elas são a fênix. É a única explicação plausível. Elas só aparecem depois que a gente pena muito em determinada situação. E eu to viajando de novo.

- É, demorei - sorri ele, sem jeito. OMG. Alguém pode ser mais fofo que ele? Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre Patrick Wood, ele não chega nem aos pés de Sirius Black. - Mas, eu não aceito um não como resposta.

E aí não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer. Minhas barreiras se dissolvem. Sinto minhas mãos entrelaçadas nos cabelos negros dele. O sorriso de lado. As mãos, possessivas, passeando pelas minhas costas. Nossos olhares se encontram. O olhar que me faz arder por dentro, e por fora também. Sirius segura forte em meu rosto, e me beija delicadamente na bochecha direita.

- Agora eu não te deixo fugir mais. - E dizendo isso, me estreita forte em seus braços.

Eu nunca me senti tão segura. Eu nunca estive tão certa de que esse é realmente o lugar em que eu deveria estar.

- Quando é que você tá pensando em me beijar, Black? - pergunto, brincalhona. Não há mais motivos para tristeza ou insegurança. Eu quero gritar pro mundo o quanto eu tô FELIZ.

- Eu já teria feito isso se você tivesse ficado quietinha, Kinnon - murmura ele, a poucos centímetros de meus lábios.

- Eu já disse que é McKinnon pra você, Bla...

A boca dele na minha. Os lábios pressionados contra os meus. A língua procurando passagem por entre meus dentes. A respiração ofegante. A batalha molhada igual - porém mais intensa - daquele fatídico dia se repete, e é tudo tão familiar, mas ao menos tempo tão novo, que eu apenas sinto que não há nada a dizer, não há nada a pensar.

Como meu professor de redação já dizia: está na hora de sentir. Acho que devo muito a ele, mas isso fica pra uma próxima vez. Agora eu só quero pensar no quanto é bom sentir a língua do Sirius na minha, e o quanto é gostoso sentir o calorzinho na minha barriga.

_E pela primeira vez na vida, eu sei exatamente o que eu quero: eu quero deixar você me conhecer também. _

E nada pode ser mais perfeito do que isso.


End file.
